Second Chance, New Hope
by Mike2695
Summary: Discontinued till revisions can be made.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first fic. Second Chance, New Hope. Hope you enjoy.**

Speach

"Yo" Normal

_'Yo' Thought_

**"Yo" normal Demon/and other high beings**

**_'Yo' Thought Demon/and other high beings_**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto"**

* * *

**July 22, 2013**

A person by the name Patrick Michaels died. He was a fighter pilot for the United States Air Force and died during combat over Afganistan.

He was 25, a man of six foot athletic body he was toned but not bulky he was lean not a hint of fat on him. He had a dark brown tan with a tight cut mop of brown hair and had stunning hazel eyes. You might ask what is special about this one man. Well I will say this man got the opportunity of an eternity (can't say life time he's already dead). He got a second chance but not the one you might think. He got a chance to live again but with a price. When he arrived at the gates of Heaven he was stopped and told he was to be escorted to the all mighty himself. No information was given besides that. So not one to question Patrick did as ordered and that's where we are now.

Right now we can find Patrick sitting in front of one the most powerful entity in the known universe. (Everyone has their own thoughts so don't get mad.) For the time being no one talked they just sat there until someone had to break the silence.

**"Patrick my boy I have a proposition to make you if you agree"**, said God.

"Yes sir, in my life I was trained to serve and follow orders at the best of my abilities and challenges are what I look for." responded the man.

God looked on with a grin of approval. Though something has to be straighten out first. **"Ok first off no formalities here my name is Jack"** spoke the now dubbed Jack. **"As for your mission you will be able to live another life but not the one you just came from, but a new one and before I give you any more details I want you to meet someone. Her name is Kami and she is my sister."** As he said this there was a knock at the door and a voice came though.

Patrick was shock to hear this he was getting a chance to live again… Though he knew there was a catch somewhere but what was it?

**"Are you ready for me Jack?"** came and angelic voice.

Jack responded**," Yes come on in."** As she came through the door Patrick looked back and saw this beautiful woman step though she had an hour glass figures curves in a the right spots. She had this long reddish-brown hair running down her waist.

Patrick got entranced by here that the only thing that could say was an almost in audible wow which was caught by both Jack and Kami.

Now stood a blushing Kami and a smirking Jack, and that was when Jack broke the silence. With a loud Ahem! Patrick was snapped out of his thought with a huge blush on and muttering a quiet "I'm sorry"

A still smirking Jack spoke, "**As much as I love to see my dear sister blush I have to say stop ogling her so we can get back to business if you please." **At Patrick's nod he continued.**"Kami if you would please,"**Jack said gesturing for Kami to speak.

She nodded and began, **"Patrick I want to offer you a chance to live again."**

"I understand and I would love to, but what is the catch?" asked Patrick cautiously.

"**Ahh yes about that have you heard of a show called Naruto?"**asked Kami, once receiving a nod she continued,**"Well then you got your answer that show is actually another universe from this one. I, Patrick Michaels, want you to become the new Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."**

* * *

Well there you go, the first chapter in my first fic. I know its short but will be come longer in the future.

Comments please flame if you must, but remeber this is my first time. Also Naruto pairing is decided wont rule out multi/harem, but will not be any Naru/Hina I detest that pairing, if Hinata gets a pairing it will be with either Gaara or Kiba or maybe even Sasuke.

Well till later, or as they say,

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome again to Second Chance, New hope, we will be diving more in depth with the reason of Patrick to the sealing of Kyuubi**

**Well enjoy. **

Speach

"Yo" Normal

_'Yo' Thought_

**"Yo" normal Demon/and other high beings and **

_**'Yo' Thought Demon/and other high beings**_

**Yo** without quotes are Jutsu

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto"**

* * *

Chapter 2

Patrick was shocked, "Me become Naruto, but why? I'm not saying I will turn it down, why me?"

Kami just sighed, **'**_**Why do they always have to question it, come on I'm giving you life, but no he must question. Though if I were him I would be doing the same.' **_**"Well yes Patrick why I choose you was because you have a will to survive you never turned your back on your country and friends, you always put your life on the line even for people you don't know or even like."**

Patrick took on a thought full look before he spoke, "I see and thank you for description, but as I said I knew the show I watched it and I read the manga and I saw the treat meant that because of the villagers were straight minded, they didn't as the line goes, look underneath the underneath except for a few."

"**Ah yes about that that is one reason why I choose you. As you so put it you have watched and read. Also fanfiction included so you have ideas. To tell you the truth, the mind of current Naruto is unstable, but once we have you merge with him you will be able to fix that and you will keep your memories your training so you can survive and use the idea that you have read about to shape a new life a better one then the one you saw. Also I know you had a thing for a couple of the women in the show..." **Spoke Kami which she knew she hit a button.

Patrick sat there replaying what she told him and he started liking the idea, but a couple more things, "Though the offer is getting more appealing as it goes on I have a few more concerns, For one I don't know Japanese and their traditions."

Kami couldn't help, but smirk, **"Oh that is no problem for one you will still stay you but I can just go in change your speech a bit and imprint customs and traditions and boom there you go also you must know you are starting as a child again so you will learn as time goes on also you have Kyuubi to help you."**

When she said Kyuubi, Patrick looked at her with at strange look on his face. "Ok….. I will believe that when it happens." She nodded at that then he continued with his last question, "So Kami, or is it Sama, or chan? But neither here nor there but my question is why me? Out of everyone in the entire world why me?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Kami knew where he was coming from this. Out of all the people she could have chosen why him? **"Well since you asked it would be sama, though coming from you chan sound nice. But for your answer to tell the truth after that one event where you save your men, but didn't get recognized for the event and you kept yourself reserved I knew you were the one you stayed calm and collected where I have seen men argue for much less. Also on top of everything you show respect and serious when needed you are fun and playful, you're a good man and one major thing you keep woman at high standards even though you could be a pervert you choose not to." **

Patrick nodded in understanding and with that coming from an almighty being as her is a great achievement. "So Kami-chan, when is this suppose to happen?"

Kami blushes at the name she received before speaking, "**Soon, but first I want you to meet the person doing the sealing and how it's going to happen." **She turned to Jack who was sitting there silent for the entire exchange with a bemused look on his face. When Kami spoke it broke him out of his thought, **"Brother go get Shinigami-chan please." **

Jack nodded and left to return a few minutes later being trailed by a woman that looked almost a carbon copy of Kami but instead of reddish-brown hair it was jet black. "**Sister I present to you your sister Shinigami,"** spoke Jack with a deep bow.

The one called Shinigami walked past Jack and slapped him over the head, **"Dumb ass you're acting like a child. So Kami-chan what did you need me for?"** she asked in a voice much like her sister's.

Kami and Patrick were laughing at both of their antics. And when they heard Shinigami speak they snapped out of it. "**Yes Shini-chan I asked you here because I want you to meet the one to be Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," **she said while gesturing towards Patrick.

Shinigami looked at Patrick up and down sizing him up and nodding her approval. **"I see you made a wonderful choice sister for one he has all the traits and also he is quiet the looker if I do say so myself," **she said with a smirk that made Patrick blush.

Kami just shook her head before she spoke,** "Sister as much as I love to speak about how handsome Patrick is time draws near and we must prep him for what is to come and how the process works."**

Shinigami turned away mutter something like "damn sister and messing with my fun." Which made the others in the room chuckle. Then she turned back around and looked straight at Patrick, "**You Patrick Michaels are going to be the new Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto yes. Though there will be a process of which you will go though, for one the sealing process, when Minato starts the battle you will be transferred to the baby you will black out though only for a moment when you wake up you will be in Naruto's mindscape, your job is to build and create it since you will be living in it for four years while your body grows on the outside. Even though you won't have full control till your four you will be able to push your body in the direction you want. For say if you want to look around you can influence your body to do that. Understand so far?"**

"Amazing yes Shinigami-sama," spoke Patrick.

"**Ok for one your new name is Naruto, ok and forget the sama too proper and you're a friend now," **spoke the Shinigami.

"Ok Shini-chan," this made her blush a bit but was able to school it. "So when is this bonding suppose to happen?" Asked the newly name Naruto.

She looks down at a watch (yes I said watch) and looked back to him,** "About fifteen minutes."**

Kami heard the time and went straight to work and fixing up Naruto with all the things that need to be changed before he leaves. "**OK Naruto your set for your new life also if you happen to need us then you may summon us, but make sure your in dire need if anything. Also is there anything you say before you leave."**

Naruto looked away for a second before looking back with tear fill eyes, "Thank you for everything this is an amazing offer you have given me and I am truly grateful. Though I do have one request, when my parents, my family and friends, that is from my original universe come and look for me please reassure them where I am and what I'm doing and tell them I love them dearly and will see them sometime in the future.

All Kami, Shinigami, and Jack heard this and agreed whole heartily, because they could only imagine leaving one family for another it would be hard for anyone but he agreed to it so it will be done.

By then Shinigami spoke up, **"Naruto-kun its time, now get over here and give me a hug before you go."**

Naruto laughed and complied giving her a big hug which made her blush and thought process go over drive,_**'Damn it nice toned body, big strong arms, caring man, why did we choose him to go again damn it damn it damn it…'**_

"**Hey what about us over here,"** spoke a smirking Jack

Naruto nodded and when over to Kami first and gave her a hug and she had the same thoughts as Shinigami, Then it was Jack they shook hands before coming together in a manly hug as he spoke,** "Make me proud boy and prove us correct on our decision. Also I will relay your message to your family and friends, now get on out of here." **

Naruto just smiled and nodded his head, "Again thank you and see you around." With that the newly named Naruto disappeared out of sight.

* * *

In Narutoverse

Screams of death, shouts of orders could be heard. Fire, death, and destruction everywhere, this was the night of October 10, the night of the Kyuubiattack. This was the view of the front lines 30 miles away from Konohagakure no Sato. The ninjas of Konoha were fighting their hardest trying to keep the Kyuubi back from the village. In an undisclosed place five people were looking down to a mother and its child, the mother just gave birth to the child not 20 minutes earlier but was unable to continue living after the birth. In the room were the following one Namikaze Minato, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. The mother was the one and only Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina who which was lightly holding on to the crying baby with lifeless arms. Most sat in silence some sobbing could be heard from the women who tried to save the woman's life. Also from the Husband now turned father.

The silence finally broke with Tsunade spoke, "Sorry Minato-kun we tried everything we knew but she was just too week from the birth that we couldn't save her."

"I understand Tsunade baa-chan (No relation just no respect like his son). You did all you could and I thank you. At least my son is alive", Said Minato with a grateful smile.

"Minato-kun, Kyuubi draws near we must hurry", said a worried Sarutobi

Minato looked to the old man and sighed, "Yes I know old man and we better get ready."

"Minato, why don't you let me do the sealing then you can live with your son. I know the seals almost as well as you," Said Jiraiya.

"No, I must do it. For one like you said you almost... almost as well, is not perfect, also I can't live anymore without Kush-chan by my side. I will watch over him from heaven with her, but please don't tell him about me. At least not for a while", said Minato with a heavy heart.

All the on lookers knew what he was talking about it was devastating to know your wife died when she was the most important thing in your life and now you have something that was from both of you but you're unable to share it. For that they all nodded.

After getting everything ready Minato got ready to set out, "Well its time. So you four be ready when it's over. Also I have a feeling that the village will not honor my last wish so tell them if they attack and or kill Naruto it will release Kyuubi back into our world, hopefully with this it will let him develop some before he is thrown into the world."

They took on a thoughtful expression almost thinking the same thing _"That could work."_Then they nodded and Minato looked to his no dead wife and gave her a kiss whispering, "See you soon Kush-chan," and then took off. The next thing they heard was a shout of **Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **Then the roar of Gamabunta.

"**So it is time I'm assuming Minato**," asked/stated the boss toad.

"That's right boss, I just hope it works out in the end," stated Minato.

"**Don't worry or you will stress yourself out and then mess up just calm yourself and let get the job done**", counseled the toad as they rushed towards the battlefield.

"Thanks Gamabunta now lets end this." And with that one last high jump and he landed in front of the Kyuubi preparing for battle.

As they arrived the ninja started cheering seeing their Hokage coming to battle to finish off the demon. Though over the cheers the Yondaime order to retreat to get all injured out, from there he turned to the Kyuubi steeling himself for the fight.

As the ninja moved away the Kyuubi roared, "**Why mortal are you here you believe you can kill me. Why do you send your forces to away?"**

"Well Kyuubi actually I wanted to ask you questions as we battle and I don't want them to know, though we need to keep up appearances so we still fight, but not as hard." Stated Minato.

The Kyuubi just laughed, "**Well why the hell not should be interesting."**

And this went on as they continued to battle and talked, by the time now they had an understanding of what happened and why the Kyuubi was here and the Kyuubi agreed to the sealing.

"Well Kyuubi why don't we go out with a bang?" Asked Minato.

"**Minato you are not so bad and lets also I plan I seeing you more often Gamabunta," **stated the Kyuubi.

"**Yeah if the pervert of a Sannin helps out the gaki then we should," **said Gamabunta.

"Well its time you two hope I won't see my kid in person for a long long time, Kyuubi keep him safe please and Gamabunta make sure Ero-sennin gets to Naruto at least by his first Chunnin exam," Asked Minato.

"**Will do my friend will do. Now see you around Hey you never know Kami might spare you two**." Joked Kyuubi.

________________________________________________________________________

In heaven Kami sneezed, "**I think someone is talking about me**."

"You correct you know, I am watching the battle and right now they are having a conversation," said Kushina.

Kami looked over and said, "**Well I'll be damned.**"

________________________________________________________________________

"Well here we go" and Minato performed the **Shishou Fuuin **and **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki****. **As the Shinigami was appearing, a few people stated to appear from the forest. They were the close good friends of the Yondaime, the were one his student Hatake Kakashi, the Senior Ino-Shika-Cho team, Inuzuka Tsume, though her husband died in the attack, and the Aburame clan.

As they heard what he said they all rushed forward because they didn't know what the hell he was trying to pull but abruptly stopped when the saw the Shinigami appear above Minato.

"**Why have you bothered me mortal?" **Asked the Shinigami. She hated being mean especially to Minato but she had to keep up appearances.

"Shinigami-sama I need you to seal to Kyuubi away. My son will be the container," spoke Minato. Shocking every one for one they didn't know he had a child and two what gave him that idea.

"**Very well but you know the price, your soul in exchange for this sealing."**

"I understand and will gladly do so," said Minato. At these words the Shinigami started the process and at the same time Minato's friends rushed forward yelling. Minato looked back and saw them and gave them a small smile. "My friends, this was the only path. I will see you when you die and I will meet you at the gates of heaven, but till then thank you." He heard his friends yell at him but didn't listen. "Also to you Gamabunta and Kyuubi thank you and look over my son."

"**You have my word Minato,"**said Kyuubi

"**As well as mine my friend," **said Gamabunta.

"**It is time Minato," **said the Shinigami. At Minato's nod she pulled the soul of Kyuubi through and transferred it to Naruto and took Minato's soul at the same time. When this happened Gamabunta dispelled and Kyuubi fell to the ground before disappearing. "**And so it is done.**" With that she vanished away letting the friends of the Yondaime run up to him out of the group Kakashi sped up and caught his sensei before laying him on the ground. Though when he reached the ground Minato was already dead.

Out of the tree line four people walked out one holding a sleeping baby. Hiruzen Sarutobi spoke, "Ahh, I'm guessing you saw what happened as of right now this information about Naruto's heritage is a triple S class secret."

All were shocked by the news, but complied. Tsume saw the wrapped bundle that was being Held by Tsunade and she asked, "Is that the boy?" At Sarutobi's nod she jumps the gun before anyone else. "Can I adopt him?" this perked everyone up.

"I regret to say, but no, no one is going to be able to adopt this child he has great things too look forward to. And we can't interfere with that. He must grow up at his own speed. Though we shall keep watch from the shadows and help in time of need."

There was outrage amongst the group but it fell to deaf ears As Sarutobi and his group walked towards the village. Not soon after that the second group followed behind.

Elsewhere as Battle Commenced

Naruto's mindscape, now being inhabited by the new soul Patrick, at first there was nothing it was all white not being formed yet. Patrick sat down and thought how to set it up. Mindscapes are created by the true emotions of the host. So happy can be anything but sad, hate and so on can lead to a sewers picture. That is not going to happen. So happy we shall go. "Also I need to figure out a way to deal with Kyuubi. Well I can always throw it into a false sense of security when it arrives and talk to it and work with it then maybe this time for four years wont be too bad." Oh, but he was in for a surprise for how easy it will be. "Well better get back to the mindscape.

Well let's see Patrick thought, "_Let's start with some land make it huge. Since Kyuubi will be arriving in demon form at first. Hmmm lush fields mountains training grounds oh can't forget a house. Hmm make it two stories, big kitchen, living room, couple bed rooms, bathrooms, library, and so on oh yes a pool would be nice."_

As Patrick was building a loud roar came from outside and he rushed out. And there he saw the great Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Ah the sealing must be done," said Patrick with a joyful tone. "Welcome to my future mindscape."

Kyuubi heard the voice and started to look around and saw a little man. (Kyuubi is still in demon form so Kyuubi is still huge) Kyuubi was also startled a bit at the sight of Patrick.** "What are you doing inside this kit's mind and who are you!?"**Roared the Kyuubi_._

"I am sorry I didn't introduce myself I am Patrick Michaels or better known as Uzumaki Naruto come here in a couple years," spoke Patrick as it was an everyday occurrence.

The Kyuubi was startled by this, "**What do you mean by Uzumaki Naruto he was just born you seem in your mid 20's!**"

"Ah perceptive as always and something I wouldn't doubt from a vixen," said Patrick." also I guess since I need to get use to it from now on I'm Naruto."

At this statement the Kyuubi was shocked, "**how did you know I was a vixen?"**

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head looking sheepishly to her and said, "Well really I didn't I just took a guess and why I choose it because I know how though woman. Actually two of my friends are two of the most powerful beings and they are both women also you got my age on the dot which men could never do."

Kyuubi was shocked, "**Well I'll be damned, good call."**

"Well Kyuubi if you want to join me in my house we can talk and I will explain to you everything. Also I hope I can get some answers from you if you don't mind," asked Naruto.

"**Hey now come on look at my size do you really think I can fit in there,"**asked Kyuubi.

"Well not in your current form, but I would assume that you could shape shift like change your size or have a human form," inquired the man turned boy.

"**Well your right I guess, but what gave you the idea in the first place hmmmm?" **

"Well come on now you're the Queen of Demons I would expect you have taken a walk amongst humans at least some point in time also with the power you hold I wouldn't expect anything less."

Kyuubi sat there and mumbled something along the lines of,"troublesome smartass" and a few words he didn't hear. Then she spoke up, "**Well ok fine then, but you don't get to see my true form till later you have to prove your worth."**

"I can live with that. Now shall we?" Naruto said while pointing up to the door.

Kyuubi nodded and then sized down to the size of a small kit and jumped on Naruto's shoulder. And from that moment they started their lives together.

Back on the Outside 

(Basically follows the usual. They return Sarutobi tells the village, outcry of kill the demon, Sarutobi's law, and Minato's warning, which quieted the crowds before outrage started again. On top of that we can't forget about Danzo, and the others on the council.)

* * *

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu:** Summonings

**Shishou Fuuin:** Four Image Seal

**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki:** Eight Divination Signs Seal Style

Well here is Chapter 2 complete with my promise of being longer.

As before Comment please, flame if you must. if you dont like so far, don't read it your choice.

Well as they say Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome again to Second Chance, New hope. **

**Here is chapter three enjoy. **

Speach

"Yo" Normal

_'Yo' Thought_

**"Yo" normal Demon/and other high beings and **

_**'Yo' Thought Demon/and other high beings**_

**Yo** without quotes are Jutsu

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto"**

* * *

Time Skip Four Years 

Today is a good day, blue skies, almost no clouds where in the sky, the sun was shining, and everyone is happy. You could hear friendly greetings amongst civilian and shinobi alike. People were working, some shopping, and some even just looking at the clouds (our resident Naras). This was your typical day in Konohagakure no Sato.

Though then again not everyone can be like the others and that is where we find our resident blonde, one Uzumaki Naruto. Today was not his day, for one he was kicked out of the orphanage he was set to live at, two he had a mob chase him around, and three Ichirakuswas close for upgrades. Yes today was not Naruto's day.

Currently you could find Naruto looking through trash cans looking for anything from food to clothes to even ninja equipment. Which he was lucky to find an old kunai and some extra scrap metal. Once collected he ran, trying to get to the forest without being noticed. Which was usually really easy or really hard for him, easy because no one cares for you but hard when they want to attempt to kill you. Once he reached the forest he kept running once arriving he followed a path he made that led him to the top of the Hokage Mountain and to a clearing unknown by anyone, but himself.

Naruto started searching around at the age of three. With the mind of a soldier and help from the Kyuubi he was able to progress fast for such a young age you could read, write, walk, run, though his only problem was his stunted growth since he didn't get the nutrition from the orphanage that he need.

Currently he was constructing a make shift cave so he could sleep in. "Damn it, this would go a lot easier with I could just use some damn Justus," mumbled a frustrated Naruto. Naruto for the last four years have been training in his mindscape with Kyuubi on the basics of charka control and **Kage Bunshin. **They also worked together in many more because of his age and size, for being under fed his body hasn't developed. Kyuubi has tried all her stuff but only was able to keep him going, but could not fill him out.

'**Hey kit don't worry you got a weapon so you can forge for some food now like fish or small animals. Though once you get your energy you can train in Henges and you and go into the village and gather more necessary items," **said the Kyuubi. Over the years that they have been together they have created a bond between each other and Kyuubi blessed Naruto with the sight of her true human form.

Flash Back Two Years ago

_Naruto was currently sitting on the couch in the living room just chilling back relaxing till Kyuubi arrived for their normal training. Naruto actually heard Kyuubi start to descend the stairs and her fox form now she was now about knee high. _

_Naruto called out, "'morning Kyu-chan."_

_From that Kyuubi launched herself from the stairs over Naruto and landed right in front of him. And with a grin, "__**Morning Kit**__."_

_Naruto was wondering '_I wonder why she is so happy this morning_.' He decided to voice his question, "So Kyu why are you so happy?"_

_She looked up to him with a sly grin, "__**Well kit you and I have worked together for a long time we know each other inside and out almost now I got one more secret to share with you and you have gain my trust enough.**__" _

"_Really Kyu-chan you mean it?" asked an excited Naruto._

"_**Yes I do and for one another secret that only my mom and dad gave me. My name is actually**__**Katsumi and here is the real me." **__Once she finished her statement a rush of flames enveloped her. _

_Naruto got up to rush to her but was thrown back into the chair by a shockwave. Once he gained is bearings again he looked up and saw her. He was shocked speechless his jaw was unhinged and laying on the floor his eyes were the size of dinner plates. Stood before him was a young woman in her early 20's filled out very nicely curves in all the right places, and had this beautiful crimson hair flowing down to the middle of her back. Naruto by any means a pervert but with the sight in front of him he just couldn't hold back and he flew and flew far with a massive nose bleed. _

_When Katsumi saw this she was beginning to get angry but then once she looked down she had the decency to blush and smack herself over and over. It wasn't the kits fault; it was hers she forgot that when she transforms she has no clothes on… Though at least she knows she is still good looking. She was kind of worried about that._

_Once Naruto came around he stated to apologize over and over, "Sorry Katsumi, sorry, sorry, sorry…" over and over again. _

_Katsumi saw this and walked over and smacked him hard and said, "__**Kit get a hold of yourself. Its fine it was actually my fault in the end. Also I must thank you by your reaction I know I still look good**__."_

"_Thank you for this honors also your look matches your name perfectly. Now shall we train?" state/asked Naruto with a foxy grin. _

End Flash Back

"Thanks Katsumi-chan for the pep talk and I know your right just need to work," said Naruto. Then a thought came to Naruto. "Hey Katsumi-chan this is off the current subject but how long do you think it will take the old man to realize that I am gone?"

"**Hmm, good question kit. What time is it now?" **inquired the vixen.

"I would say 1 in the afternoon, why?" asked Naruto.

"**Well we got kicked out at seven this morning. Yeah that was it. Well then I would say he should know soon if not already, "**stated Katsumi.

Just then Naruto sneezed. "Hmm I guess you're right, I think they are talking about me," he inquired as he kept sneezing.

In the Village 

The village was going crazy. Sarutobi got word of Naruto being kicked out of the orphanage from a random tip. They heard the orphanage owner bragging to their friends on how they got rid of the demon. Though when Sarutobi heard this the owners were never heard of again, as for not following the law they were disposed of.

By now all of the ANBU were mobilized looking for the child. Sarutobi told them to check in every hour to report, and all their answers were the same. They could not find the child anywhere. By night fall they had exhausted their resources from all they even had the Inuzuka trackers working but still couldn't find him but at least they did figure out that he never left the village. This bit of news settled the old Hokage's worries a bit.

Once night fall came they called off the search since the boy was in the village he would show at sometime. Though Sarutobi couldn't help but think he was forgetting something, he just passed it off for the time being and went back to his paper work he reached for the pen on his desk and stated to work but it was out of ink, so it opened his drawer to get a new one and then he saw it. His crystal ball he looked at it for a while without saying a word then he got up from his chair and walked over to the door and locked it put up a silencing seal and then all hell broke loose. "Damn shit bitch…….AHHHHHHHHHH how could I forget that come on I use it all the time to look for him, GAHHH damn it damn it damn it come on…." As he ranted he was knocking his head against the wall throwing stuff around tearing stuff apart. This lasted for the next thirty minutes when a knock came to the door, he unlocked the door and rushed back to his desk. Next moment his assistant walked in and looked around everything looked too clean and looked over to the Hokage and saw him breathing a bit heavily.

"Hokage-sama, Inu-san is here to see you," she said

"Ah yes send him in please," replied Sarutobi

"Right away Hokage-sama," she spoke before she turned to leave and Inu-san walked in.

"Ah Kakashi-kun what can I do for you at this time?"

"Hokage-sama I just wanted to report that when searching I happen to come on to a dumpster that was missing majority of its trash when I looked to the store I saw it was a weapons shop. Also that its trash pickup wasn't for another week," reported Kakashi.

"Hmm interesting, most interesting indeed, thank you Kakashi-kun, you are dismissed," Sarutobi said.

And with that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi sat there looking out his window thinking, _"What could you be up to Naruto-kun?"_ At this time he remembered his crystal ball and decided to find the young blonde. After a few minutes of searching he finally found said young blonde in a dark area lying down, some of the notable features he could see was a fire place which its light was reflecting off brown walls. _"Hmm must be a cave or something of the sorts,"_ inquired the professor. As he continued to look around he saw a small rabbit and a kunai next to it. _"I am assuming he is living off the land if anything."_ "Well it seem like you are doing well with yourself Naruto-kun but I will be keeping an eye on you for the time being just hope you come back soon," the Sandaime said aloud to no one in particular. From that he took his leave ending another day.

The next morning Sarutobi Hiruzen arrived at his office, and the first thing he did was go to his crystal ball and was in search for his surrogate grandson after a few minutes of searching he found him in the same cave but was now awake and moving around. The old monkey continued to watch till his assistant arrived with the first load of paperwork.

In the Cave

Naruto was woke up early that morning, finished off this rabbit that he caught last night and went out. His first destination was the small lake that was not too far from his new "house". There he could gather water, bathe, and also find rocks to sharpen his newly acquired kunai.

From there Naruto set out to set up traps to catch some more food which he has been successful thus far. He is now able to get more energy and fill out more so he can start his physical training. If he can accomplish this then he will be able to work on his charka reserves and control then.

While he was working he was in deep thought, '_Ok I am four years of age now living on my own in the wood living off the land. Not much change from my time except he was living in an apartment. I guess I could have had that also, but then again I am safer here than in the village." _He continued talking to himself for a while.

At this time Katsumi was listening in to his self conversation, right now she was looking over his body trying to find things to tweak on it to help him along. She almost dropped her search when she located a mutated gene. She filed that away to analyze later. Though right now she was listening to her container, and she was surprise to hear what he was saying. During the last four year he has talked about his past and his other life history. Though he never went into much detail, so this was all new ground for her.

Katsumi sat there listening waiting for him to stop so she could make herself known. After about ten or so minutes then she caught her chance.

"**Morning Kit, sleep well?"** she asked

Naruto was startled from his thoughts. "Oh morning Katsumi-chan, yes as a matter of fact how about yourself?"

"**Oh not too bad was actually up early this morning going over your body again to see if I can find something," **answered the vixen.

"Ah and did you find anything interesting?" asked a very skeptical Naruto. They did this a couple times before and never found anything.

"**As a matter of fact I have it is a gene abnormality in your DNA."**

When Naruto heard this he was intrigued and asked, "So what does this mean if anything?"

"**Well it could mean anything, but I am going to say you have a ****Kekkei Genkai** **of some sorts"**

"Well is there a way you can pinpoint it like what part of the body is it in; heart, lungs, eyes, and on?"

"**Sorry I can't really tell at the moment and it will take me a little time,"** responded Katsumi.

"That cool, at least we know there is something that might help me out," said an excited Naruto.

"**Oh also one more thing Kit, are you going to give to old man a visit anytime soon?" **questioned Katsumi.

As she said this Naruto took up a thinking pose, "Hmm well I could but I think I will let him sweat for a little bit before, I return in a day or two how is that?"

"**That sounds fine also eat up so we can fill you out then you can probably ask the old man if he has something to help you out even further," **she responded.

"Will do also I better get back to work I got plenty of stuff I need to get done with. I will talk to you later Katsumi-chan," replied Naruto.

"**Alright Kit talk to you later,"** said Katsumi and then cut the link between them.

When that happen Naruto doubled his work, when talking to Katsumi he was working on auto pilot, and it was cutting in to his work so he doubled it up.

In the Village

Sarutobi was watching Naruto and he was if anything shocked and amazed. Here we have a four year old that was just kicked out of the orphanage and is now living on his own and surviving on his own. Not even some of his shinobi could do that. As Sarutobi watched he couldn't help but wonder something. '_How Naruto is it that you're able to do all this stuff who is helping you and why you didn't come to me in the first place?'_ These questions kept running through his head over and over, but he just figured that he will learn of it in the future when Naruto came around again.

For the next week and the half you could see Sarutobi walk into his office doing the same thing every time, he would get in early and watch Naruto since he himself was an early riser, then from there work though out the day then end with another chance to see Naruto working before he went to sleep. He also prayed that the young boy would come back soon so he could talk to him. Truth be told even though he could see him and see that he is ok he still missed and worried about his surrogate grandson and only way to calm that is to see him personally.

A Week and a Half Later

It's been now a week and a half since Naruto was seen and some people were thinking the demon has been finished off and was gone forever. Oh how wrong they were. Naruto right now could be seen walking down the road without a care in the world. Right now it was still early in the morning so no one was out and no one to mess with him. This was a benefit since he didn't have to worry about being chased.

Currently Naruto was on his way to the Hokage tower. He actually back tracked his steps back to where he first entered the forest a week and a half earlier. If he just decided to walk down the face of the mountain they would know the general area of where he was hiding this entire time. For that place was now his home his training ground and most of all his retreat, a place where he can run from it all and live in a calm setting without any danger to himself.

As Naruto walked in he noticed a few things. Like one there were no guards and the Hokage's secretary was absent. And what puzzled him more is that it was now turning 7:30 in the morning and they should be here and that there is suppose to be a 24 hour guard so what is going on here?

Well Naruto had an appointment with the Hokage. So he tried his luck and went to the door he was about to knock when he heard something. He put his ear up against the door to listen and he heard the old man asking, "Where is he, I usually in the same place. Come on Naruto where are you?" When Naruto heard his name he had an old feeling like a feeling of acceptance knowing at least someone was worried. After hearing that Naruto moved to knock and when he did he could hear fast movement, stuff being knocked over and then some.

Inside the office a few Minutes Earlier

Sarutobi Hiruzen arrived at the office in order to do his routinely check on his surrogate grandson, he is actually fascinated with watching the young boy because he is accomplishing stuff he never thought possible of the boy. Thought when he looked for Naruto he was having trouble. Before he could easily find the boy, but now no and he was getting worried he continued looking around, and a picture was forming but there came a knock at the door and he couldn't see it clearly. Sarutobi basically rushed to hide his crystal ball and not too quietly either. Once he accomplished that he sat back down and did his customary "Come in" and he sat there waiting. But he was in for the surprise of his life.

When Sarutobi saw the sight in front of him he had to do a double take then a triple take he put his hands together in the ram seal and called out "KIA" but it was no illusion. Standing before him was the one he was searching for one Uzumaki Naruto. In a bolt of excitement Sarutobi basically hurtled over his desk and grabbed Naruto in a hug with surprising strength.

Naruto was startled by the show of speed, agility, strength, and affection. Though in the end he didn't mind at all this feeling is son that he only got very few times so he wouldn't complain. With a foxy grin he spoke, "Hey jiji-san how have you been?"

The Hokage was startled when Naruto spoke but he thought he could mess with him in return to what he did to him. "Oh you know Naruto-kun well enough, but busy as always. How about you?"

Naruto was a little bit shocked and confused he thought that the old man was going to ask him where the hell he disappeared to, but no he just asked how are you and what have you been up to. "Uh not too bad I guess you know just hanging around not too much."

Sarutobi kept his smile on, on the outside but on the inside he was grinning evilly."Oh not too much eh? Well then could you please tell me where you have been for the last week and a half?" Ok there it was the cat or in this case the fox is out of the bag. Once he finished speaking his smile turned to a serious/concern look.

Naruto knew he was in for it now, but he tried to hold off for a bit more. "What do you mean jiji? I have been in the village this whole time," spoke a nervous Naruto. Technically he was telling the truth but not the whole truth.

"Ah yes so you have, but where exactly you know for a person your age it's not safe out there in the world yet," calmly said the old man.

"Umm…. Uh… yeah about that….." he drawled on.

Sarutobi was getting a little frustrated now. "Ok Naruto I know you have been kicked out of the orphanage and you haven't been seen in the village for the last week and a half, so where have you been?" he spoke in a completely serious tone which left no room for argument.

Sighing Naruto turned to the old man and spoke, "So how much do you know already old man?"

Sarutobi was shocked by the change of demeanor from the young boy.

"I know you have the crystal ball of yours so how much do you know so far?" the young container asked again.

"Ok then yes you are correct because I have been watching over you. All I can say is that I have seen a cave in a forest. You live off the land as if you have been living there for most of your life. Also I see your in possession of a kunai and some extra metal scraps." Spoke the professor.

"Ah well see it looks like you have seen everything then so why are you asking me," inquired Naruto.

"Well first of all that's not good enough. Naruto I care for you as if you were my grandson so when I heard that you were gone it for lack of a better word scared the shit out of me. All I want to know is why didn't you come to me and why are you hiding?" spoke/questioned Sarutobi.

"Well jiji there are reasons for all my actions and your questions. For your fist one why didn't I turn to you? Well with everything happening I didn't want to come and bother you with myself also at the time I was running for my life. Once I was able to lose them without too much damage I snuck around and looked for anything of use to me as you said the kunai and the metal. Now for the reason of hiding was because I finally found a place I feel at peace I didn't have to worry about the villagers being able to track me down. Also to the fact that with me on the street and my reputation if you choose to get me an apartment it would probably do one or two thing or both. One would be yes I have a place to live but I would be attacked repeatedly and that will cost you money, since I don't have a job, and two would be that the village sees you helping the demon child so you lose your support from them and I can't let that happen. As for your final question of me living of the land. Well that I can't directly answer now but in time I will it's crucial that I can't tell you."

To say Sarutobi was shocked was an understatement. After hearing what this young boy told him about was just too amazing. This little boy was thrust into the world and he was surviving. Though there was one question bothering him, "Naruto fist off where are you staying I must know."

"About that jiji that is a closely guarded secret if it got out then I would have nowhere else to go. Though I will say it is inside the village."

"Why Naruto won't you tell me don't you trust me?" asked the old Hokage.

"No sir it's not that I don't trust you, you are probably the only person I trust as of now. My only issue is who may be listening, I don't trust your ANBU/ Chuunin guard. There are plenty people out there that want my head even after the warning you gave them. Though I will also say I am living well enough maybe need to get a few necessities say some clothes, a bed roll and blankets, oh major thing is soap."

When Sarutobi heard this he couldn't directly disagree with his surrogate grandson. He was a top priority target amongst the villagers and council. Most villagers wanted him dead, the council was split civilian and elders as well as some of the clan heads wanted him dead, Danzo wanted to recruit him, and the other clan heads like the Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame, and Akimichi clans, wanted to protect the young boy.

"I can understand where you are coming from Naruto but also it's not the safest place out there either. Granted its safer out there than directly in the village, though someday you need to let me come out it will only be me I won't have escorts," said Sarutobi.

"That is all I can ask for jiji. And don't worry I will invite you in time, but right now I don't want to take chances. Maybe give it a month or so for me to get truly settled and then you can come," replied Naruto.

Sarutobi thought for a moment then nodded, "that is fair enough for me also about the necessities I will help you out and then some. Also I am assuming that you would like some ramen since it is open again."

Once he said that Naruto was out of his chair and bouncing around like a kid on a sugar rush, "You mean that jiji?" at his nod Naruto repeatedly said thank you over and over again.

Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the young boy. As the young boy calmed, they were getting ready to leave before a thought struck Hiruzen. "Naruto come over here for a second. You said you want to keep your cover so I'm going to put a Genjutsu on you. We are going to keep your body the same but going to change a few features like hair and eyes. So when we go shopping we can do it easier."

Naruto nodded eagerly he will be able to walk around without people looking down on him for once. Then something hit him. "Sir I know this is for my benefit but I haven't seen old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame-neechan in a while, since during the time I was ran out to the orphanage I went there, but their stand was being upgraded. Also I am their best customer so I hope they would like to see me. "

"Ah, yes Naruto-kun we can do that, and I would be sure that they would love to see you," said the old man with a warm smile. "Though as we are walking there you will have the Genjutsu up but when we get there we can take it off. "

Naruto smiled happily for a couple reasons; one he gets his ramen again; two he can walk around without getting glared at or threatened, yes even with the Hokage with him he still can here whispers of planning attacks, but that is thanks to his enhanced senses giving to him by Katsumi. Also the third reason is because he was able to see the old man and his daughter again, they were some of the few that helped him and he was eternally grateful.

Once the jutsu was applied they headed out and no one was the wiser but then again it would take a Genjutsu master/mistress to see through it. So as they walked they continued their conversation and Sarutobi happened to ask what else Naruto believed he would need besides the things he spoke up earlier.

Naruto thought for a minute before answering, "Well as said before, home comfort stuff like a bed or something equivalent, clothes and sewing kit with extra material in case of accidents (though he also had other ideas). Also medical kit, tools, and a few kunai and shuriken, so I can practice and hunt with, oh yes that also reminds me a few books for study." The rest of the items I can probably find in the forest."

They continued to speak about other possible ideas for Naruto, that's until they finally reached Ichirakus, though before they stepped in Sarutobi removed the Genjutsu from Naruto. As they walked in they head Teuchi yell out, "Welcome to Ichirakus! Be with you in a minute!" As they heard this they went and took their seats at the counter waiting for the owner and chef to come out. As they waited Sarutobi looked to the blonde and asked, "So how do you plan to move all these things Naruto-kun?"

"Well jiji I was thinking sealing scrolls," inquired the short blonde.

"Yes that will work, but how do you know of sealing scrolls you only four?"

Naruto looked around thinking, _'Damn it he is right oh what to say what to say ahhh got it.'_ He started scratching the back of his head looking sheepishly at the old Hokage. "Well jiji when I was walking around the village I happen to see a sign of it at a ninja equipment store and I looked into it and I saw they had regular storage, some temperature regulated ones for food, also you can fix countless items in them."_'Whew safe good thinking Naruto,'_ he congratulated himself.

Before Sarutobi could answer Teuchi stepped out and turned to his guest. "Ah good morning Lord Hokage and Naruto what can I get you?" Both stayed quiet for a minute so the name Teuchi said could sink in. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Both Naruto and Hiruzen watch his facial expression turn to happiness to shock and then to confusion. "N-Naru.--NARUTO!! Is that you?" he asked the boy in front of him.

Naruto looked around then said, "Well I don't see any other spiky blonde haired blue eyed boys around here. Do you?"

At this the old man came around and gave the boy a hug, "it's good to see you again Naruto and it seems like your filling out well now. So they are starting to feed you better now huh?"

At hearing this Sarutobi was about to say something, but Naruto spoke first. "Yes, yes they are but I haven't had your Ramen in a long time so I had to stop by." When Sarutobi heard Naruto say this he was sadden because he knew what Naruto was trying to do and that was not to let the old ramen chef worry about him. He thanked Kami for the heart that his young man possessed.

Before they continued to talk the heard a grumbling noise and both Teuchi and Sarutobi looked at Naruto. Then it happens again. Naruto sat there plastered with a foxy grin, scratching his head sheepishly then said, "Sounds like I'm hungry." At this both face faulted.

"Ok, well I guess that is why you're here, so what will it be then?" asked Teuchi.

"I will take one Miso, for starters old man," stated Naruto.

"One barbecue please," said Sarutobi.

"Ok, be up in a few minutes. "

"Hey old man, where is Ayame-neechan, haven't seen her here yet?" asked Naruto.

It was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke, "If I remember right she is still asleep. Since it's still early and I let her sleep in. when you get your first order I will get her. I bet she would love to see you. She was actually worried that you haven't been by."

"Yeah sorry about that I haven't been able to get around lately so I will try and show up more often than not," answered the blonde.

After that being said Teuchi came around with two bowls of fresh ramen, "Well here you go gentlemen, enjoy."

With this Naruto reached for a pair of chopsticks, broke them apart and with a shout of, "ITADAKIMASU!" he dug right in. As this happened Teuchi did as said and went to get his daughter. The next thing Naruto saw was a very tired looking Ayame that walked into the front of the shop and looked around before turning back to her dad. "Hey Tou-san why did you drag me out here you said there was someone to meet me." At this Teuchi face faulted while both Naruto and Sarutobi sweat dropped.

"I'm really hurt Ayame-neechan, you can't even recognize your favorite customer," said Naruto with fake tears running down his face.

Ayame turned to the voice and looked the blonde up and down before saying, "You look familiar do I know you?"

Insert bigger sweat drop. "Well I hope you do I am kind of one of a kind now a days, but doesn't spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and a deviously hansom boy sound familiar to you? And I will give you another clue my name starts with an N and ends with aruto," spoke Naruto while telling himself _'If she does not get this then I failed in my endeavor to be known, though then again I do look different. Well let's see what happens.'_

They sat in silence for a few minutes while what he said went through her head. _'Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, deviously hansom boy also name starts with an N and ends with aruto… WAIT!!!!!!'_ "Naruto-kun?" she asked cautiously not knowing if this was real. At his nod she vaulted over the counter and tackled the young blonde. "Oh it's good to see you again Naruto-kun I was worried sick. By the way on your description of yourself you're not hansom…" With this insert Naruto sitting in a corner curled up in a ball crying and two men trying to contain their laughter at the poor boy. "yet. Give yourself a bit more time and then use that line right now I would say your… cute at most." At this Naruto face faulted and hard leaving an imprint in the ground and the two men couldn't contain themselves anymore they were almost rolling on the ground laughing.

Hour and twenty bowls later

Sarutobi and Naruto bid the ramen chef and his daughter good bye and headed out to their shopping excursion. Once Sarutobi applied the Genjutsu again they stepped into their first destination which was a Ninja weapon and equipment shop. As they walked in they noticed a young man sitting behind the counter with a little girl who had to be at least a year older than Naruto playing with a Kunai. As they walked up the young man noticed the two of them and got up to meet them.

"Ah Lord Hokage, welcome to my shop how can I assist you and your guest today?" asked the shop keeper.

"Oh good morning Dustin and is that little Tenten there?" asked the Hokage.

"Yes it is, hey Tenten come here!" shouted Dustin.

At hearing her name she looked up and saw Dustin talking with the Hokage and they had a little boy with them. So she jumped off the counter and rushed over. "Good day Lord Hokage it is an honor to meet you. Hey who is your friend?"

At hearing this both Naruto and Sarutobi sweated a bit because they forgot about the name.

"Tenten, show some manners, sorry Hokage-sama," said Dustin.

Tenten dropped her head in shame. "Sorry nii-san," said Tenten.

The Hokage looked at the down casted girl and with a light chuckle, "It's alright your just a bit curious," said Sarutobi. Though in his head he was frantic, _'Shit I forgot a cover name now what and they call me the professor, ha like hell.'_

Then he heard Naruto speak he was praying he wouldn't say his name. "Hi Tenten-san my name is Sho," he said with a polite bow. At hearing this he was surprised, _'Great work Naruto thinking on your feet_.'

"Hello Sho-san, it is nice to meet you," replied Tenten with a bow of her own.

"So Hokage-sama what are you doing here today?" asked Dustin

Sarutobi just nodded to the boy next to him and spoke, " We are here to get him an assortment of clothing, gear, and equipment, here is a list of items that we will need," as he handed the list to Dustin.

Dustin looked down the list and with a low whistle nodded and said, "Yeah we can do this for you let me just get these items together for you and get you on your way also I will need to get some sizes from you," he said pointing to Naruto, "Also what colors are you looking for?"

Naruto just sat there with a thoughtful look before saying, "Why not say black, gray, blue, green and orange. Yeah that should be good."

Dusting looked at Naruto for a second before looking to the Hokage and saw him nod he turned mumbling to himself, "orange of all colors orange."

This made them all laugh a bit before they got to work.

An hour later everything was done and stored in the scrolls. "Well that is everything, sirs if you need anything just comeback later and I will set you up. Oh and Hokage-sama if you please have a moment."

At the Hokage's nod they walked to the side out of the hearing range of at least Tenten, with Naruto's enhanced hearing he was able to hear them still. "Hokage-sama, have you heard anything from Naruto lately, after he disappeared I got worried about him. It was by his father's request that I look after the boy. He wouldn't let me adopt him but just told me to look after and support him."

Sarutobi sat there thinking before talking, "Dustin you see that boy there?" At Dustin's nod he continued. " That is young Naruto-kun in a Genjutsu, but you cannot say anything, right now he is going off the map till later at least till he starts the academy so that's why we are here now, and no I will not tell you where he is, hell I don't even know."

At hearing this Dustin was shocked right in front of him was the child he was suppose to supervise and now the Hokage said he was going off the map for at least a couple years. Though he could understand the situation didn't mean he had to agree with it so he just nodded with a sad face.

Sarutobi saw this and spoke, "Don't be sad Dustin it's not like this is the last time he will be here you will see him again, trust me and when he comes back and doesn't need the damn Genjutsu placed on him he will make his dad proud and you can honor that by helping him then." He finished with a warm smile.

Hearing this perked Dustin up, "Truth be told your right Hokage-sama, I guess I will just have to wait till then. Thank you." With that they both walked back over to the two kids who were talking intently about weapons, having Tenten showing off to Naruto and having him get a chance at it himself, which proved he wasn't bad but not an expert for a first timer.

"Ah Sho-kun ready to go?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes sir Hokage-sama, also thank you Dustin-san and Tenten-san, hope we can meet again sometime in the future."

"You're welcome Sho-san," said Dustin

Tenten being a bit shyer, "Yeah by Sho-kun, I will see you around."

With the older two not missing the add-on kept to themselves but smirked at each other, 'Hello blackmail material.' "Well thank you again and we will be around," said Sarutobi as him and Naruto walked out of the shop. As they walked to their next destination the old Hokage couldn't help, but tease the young blonde. "It seems like you got an admirer there and older to Sho-kun."

At this Naruto started to blush a deep read that would put Hinata to shame.

At seeing his Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh at the young boy next to him, this continued on during the day from store to store, by lunch they ended their excursion from the village and when back to the Hokage tower which was bustling with events, At seeing the Hokage walk in every one stopped and not a sound was made. Everyone turned to the Hokage. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. And luck has it someone screamed. "HOKAGE-SAMA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!?" With that chaos started and with a quick **Shunshin** he and Naruto were back in his office.

"Whew that was close. So Naruto come here I'm going to give you a quick lesson in seals so you can unpack this stuff later also I am going to put a timer on the Genjutsu so it will wear off automatically."

After a few minutes the lesson was over and the timer was set when a knock at the door alerted the two males in the room. Naruto stepped to one side and sat down at the couch, he would leave when the person came in. once he was seated Sarutobi told the person to come in.

Enter one Inuzuka Tsume and her partner Kuromaru.

* * *

Author notes:

Jutsu list:

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Shadow Clone Technique

**Shunshin no Jutsu** - Body Flicker Technique

Well that is chapter 3 for you. Comments please flame if you must.

So what is this mysterious gene in Naruto? is it really a Kekkei Genkai or no? Also what role does Inuzuka Tusme and Kuromaru play?

Also made my final decision this story will be main pariring as Naruto/Hana, sub pairing with some of the older woman like Anko, Kurenai, and Temari but no fianl say yet could be more could be less.

Next chapter I will get to graduation, but maybe not the bell test thats if I do it. Well till later.

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome again to Second Chance, New hope.**

**Here is chapter four enjoy. **

Speach

"Yo" Normal

_'Yo' Thought_

**"Yo" normal Demon/and other high beings and **

_**'Yo' Thought Demon/and other high beings**_

**Yo** without quotes are Jutsu

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto"**

* * *

As Tsume and Kuromaru walked in Naruto moved to the door to only be stopped when Kuromaru jumped in front of him growling. "Pup what is your name?"

Naruto was scared, here in front of him stood a dog that was one a bit taller than him, two could speak human language, and three you smell right through his disguise. "M-m-my-n-na-name- is S-Sho," said a stuttering Naruto.

"Kuromaru Stand Down!" yelled Tsume.

"You liar, I can see right through the Genjutsu, you have the scent of foxes all over you now, now I ask you again what is your name pup?" asked a growling Kuromaru.

Once hearing this it clicked in Tsume's head _'Sent of foxes how did I not pick it up earlier. If it is true than this is Naruto the one we were sent to look for, though couldn't find.'_ She turned to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama what is the meaning of this?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat there and thought,_ 'Shit they both found out now what to do?' _Then he got his answer.

"It's alright old man as long as they hold no ill thoughts towards me then its fine, but if so don't speak," Said Naruto in a serious tone, that shocked the three.

"Ok Naruto-kun if you wish, and yes Tsume as you and your partner figured out this is Uzumaki Naruto. As to why he is in a Genjutsu is because we went shopping today and we didn't want any ill thoughts from people," explained Sarutobi. "Well Naruto-kun it seems s like information needs to be explained so why don't you go on ahead and leave I will talk to you at a time in the future."

With a nod Naruto began to walk out before he remembered and walked over to the old Hokage and in a whisper he said, "Jiji if you need to talk just send a carrier bird they can find me. Also if anything I will be coming down once a month unless you need me." Sarutobi nodded and Naruto walked off, "Nice meeting you again Sarutobi-jiji and nice to meet you Inuzuka-sama and Kuromaru-sama." Then he walked out the door not too be heard from for a while.

With Naruto

Naruto by now was back on his trail up to his new home with all his gear sealed away he was now able to construct a better living space. Now when he slept he can get rested, and train harder. And he had an assortment of food from ramen to vegetables. And everything else you could think of. Once he arrived at his camp he unpacked the bed. Even though it was just a bit afternoon he still was tired and wanted to sleep and he thought he could meet up with Katsumi again. So once unpacked fell on his bed and into a deep slumber.

Naruto's Mindscape

As he appeared in his mindscape he walked to the big house that was set in a clearing on top of a small hill. He came up to the door and knocked, but no answer, he tried again same no answer. So he just walked in. Then he thought to himself either Katsumi is doing one of three things. One sleeping, two listening to music or three just ignoring me, he thought for a moment and choose number one and moved his way up to her room and knocked on the door again no answer. So he cracked the door open a little and saw the most beautiful sight he has seen in a long time.

There laid Katsumi in a night dress. With her tails lay out behind her and some wrapping around her. The light from the sun shining in though the window gave her a soft glow. Though what would happen next he would not expect.

He walked over so he could wake her up, but what happened next shocked him. As he moved closer he saw her shift in the bed, thinking she would wake up he lengthen his steps but what he got in return was that the woman launched herself off the bed and landed on him.

"**Huh... Naruto-kun is that you?"** asked Katsumi in a sleepy tone.

Naruto was blushing a storm, because he had a gorgeous woman lying on top of him and she was wearing a thin piece of clothing that he could easily feel her breast pressing against his chest. With a light stuttering voice he said, "Y-yes it is Katsumi-chan." He started getting more strength, "As much as I love you on top of me I don't think it's the right time give my body a bit more time to develop." He finished with his trademark foxy grin.

At hearing Naruto speak Katsumi looked down and saw her position. When she saw this she leapt up from you and tumbled backwards, this let the bottom of her night dress fall down reveling a crimson red thong.

At that site Naruto let his head fall back to the floor with a deep blush and a trickle of blood coming out of his nose.

When Katsumi righted herself and saw the reaction to Naruto she gained a huge grin thinking of a plan to torture Naruto come the future, '_**Hell he has already seeing me naked and if this keeps happening I don't know where it might go. Though this could be really good to…'**_ She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Naruto coming back to his mind.

"Sorry about that Katsumi-chan didn't mean that to happen."

"**Oh no kit, don't worry about it, you did nothing wrong**, **to say the truth I was quiet pleased of your reaction, but enough with the current story I'm assuming you're here for training or for talking or both," **spoke Katsumi.

"Well yes and no, I just got back from a shopping spree with Sarutobi-jiji and now I am sleeping on a new bed I received," replied Naruto.

"**So you and the old man went shopping, so anything interesting, like what did you get?"** asked the vixen.

The blonde replied with a thoughtful look before answering, "Well anything you can imagine really, just a few things are, books/scrolls, food, ninja equipment weapons, and clothes oh wait I also got these charka weights. Though that's just scratching the surface."

For Katsumi she was impressed she was also thinking, _**'Well I will have to sift though his memories, but with these new items I can shape him into a powerful ninja with some style on top of it.'**_ She was startled from her thought by Naruto who which was very close to her face that the moment and she could take in his sent so easily. To her it was nice warm and comforting, then he put his hand to her head and she blushed hard.

"Ah Kat-chan are you ok your beat red and your really warm, are you ok?" asked Naruto in concern. In the back of his head he knew she was blushing but didn't know about what, and it was funny, but he kept that to himself.

"**Y-ye-yes k-kit I'm fine," **responded Katsumi with a reassuring smile trying to control her blush.

"Oh Kat-chan I wanted to ask/offer you a deal," stated Naruto.

"**And this offer would be?"**

"Well I know that you probably sleep most of the time since I have been working on my own lately, but I have an idea. With your healing ability, I was going to offer you that during the day I could work out, but when I go to sleep you can take over my body so you can get out and experience the world a bit more and also help me along. Also this will speed up the process so we can get on to more advance training and I can let you out at some point of time either though a summon or a shadow clone maybe," explained the blonde.

Hearing this sent Katsumi's mind into a whirl wind of thoughts, _**'I can get out and move around for a bit and all I have to do is train his body… Hmmm this could actually be really fun especially in the future.' **_By the end of her thoughts she had the biggest grin on her face that actually scared Naruto a bit. **"Kit you got yourself a deal."**

"Good to hear, well I think I am going to actually call it quits for what is going to happen here in the future I will need all the rest I can get well till later Katsumi-chan." With that he turned away and faded away in to his dreamland.

Three Years Later. 

Two blurs could be seen running through the streets of Konohagakure no Soto. One was male and the other was female, both were heading towards the Hokage Tower. If you could see the two you could have sworn that there was a mini Yondaime, and a mini version of the old crimson death. The boy was now seven year old Uzumaki Naruto, when you saw him hardly anyone would expect it to be him. Gone was the little boy now was the look of an experienced boy. Over the years he had a massive change now he stood about 4 foot 9 inches, his hair was growing out almost down to his shoulders. He was currently wearing loose black ANBU pants which he had wraps around his ankles and thighs. On either thigh he was carrying kunai and shuriken holsters. Going up, he wore a fishnet under armor covered with a dark green jacket, but what was the most interesting thing was he wore a coat not unlike the late Yondaime though his was black with orange flames at the bottom, also he wore a face mask that cover the bottom of his face (think Kakashi).

The girl that was next to him was none other than Katsumi herself though she was only a shadow clone, this was one of the perks coming from training the boy up to now, he was able to let her out and let her stay out constantly since his charka reserves were insurmountable. Katsumi was if nothing gorgeous, she was almost looked like her mindscape self, only difference was she was not totally filled out/ or well developed. She was wearing same black ANBU as Naruto with the same wraps and holsters, the differences were instead of green she wore a white jacket and a crimson coat with white flames and no mask. She actually was wearing a Konoha Hitae wrapped around her upper arm. She received it two years ago, and is currently Naruto's personal body guard when she is let out.

Flashback

_Two years about Naruto was called down to the Hokage tower because of events of the Uchiha Massacre. _

_The message that Naruto received was one of upmost importance and was directed as to be on high alert as he traveled. When he received the message he was sparring with Katsumi. "Hey Kat-chan message from the Hokage need to stop." At her nod they went to take their seat by a tree trunk that fell over due to their training. _

"_**So what does the message say kit?" **__asked a curious Katsumi. Normally they wouldn't hear from the old man till they went down for their monthly meeting._

"_He is requesting me for an emergency meeting and he's telling me to stay on high alert," responded the blonde._

"_**Hey kit I got an idea, why don't I become your personal body guard as we move through the village," **__suggested the Katsumi. _

"_Actually that sounds like a plan maybe we can get a deal with the old man." _

_With that said they got up and cleaned up and they were off and about thirty minutes later they were standing in the office of Sandaime Hokage. "Reporting as ordered Hokage-sama," spoke Naruto with a grin, he knew how much he hated being called that by the boy who he thought of as a grandson._

"_Naruto-kun how much times do I need to tell you don't call me that. I am too use to you calling me jiji or old man, so I can't stand the title coming from you. Also who is this young lady with you here?" asked Sarutobi. _

"_Ah yes first off sorry jiji I just like to mess around sometimes. Also before I continue put up a privacy seal and call away your ANBU guards what I'm about to say is for your ears only," spoke Naruto in a serious tone that left no room for argument _

_Sarutobi waved his hands that told the ANBU t leave and then activated the privacy seals. "Ok done now would you please explain to me who this is," spoke the Hokage. _

"_Ok will do and first off don't sound the alarms I promise you nothing will happen," said the blonde. At the Hokage's nod he continued, "This is Kyuubi Katsumi the Kyuubi no Kitsune my current body guard."_

"_**Good day Sandaime-sama it's an honor to meet you finally. The kit here speaks highly of you," **__spoke the woman. _

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, the professor, the Hokage of Konohagakure no Soto fainted. _

_The two other occupants in the room looked at each other before busting out laughing._

_Sarutobi was awoken and looked up to see the two rolling on the floor laughing. Before he said anything he was analyzing the situation at hand._ 'Ok, so far what I understand is that the two in front of me are Uzumaki and the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Well ok that's not hard to understand and what it's only the Kyuubi out of the seal what bad could happen. Though he did say she was his body guard. Yes that's right so what should I worry about. Oh yeah and one more thing… She who thought to be he is a female the one to attack and level the village is a woman. Well as the quote goes "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" though that leave another question what happen to make her attack?' _Sarutobi was brought out of his thoughts by the two standing in front of him. The first thing he spoke was, "Explain and explain everything." _

_Naruto sighed and began to speak, "Ok first off this is Katsumi, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yes she is out but not out of the seal she is in a shadow clone. And no that is secret stuff so I won't tell you yet how I know. Ok back to story she will not harm the village she made a pact and agreement with the fourth Hokage to watch over the village and me so that is what she is doing. As for why she attacked was because your pupil Orochimaru attacked her den and as you well know the quote 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Also as of right now while I am in the village she is my body guard till I become an academy student."_

_At this Sarutobi nodded and he was amazed at what he heard but he was happy for it, he was worried about Naruto's safety, here he had the best guard. "Well ok then I was going to tell you about that last night Itachi Uchiha killed his entire family and left his younger alive I was worried that he may try to hunt you down because of your tenet, I can see you already have an exceptional body guard and you already know more than I can expect. I just wish I could know all your skills."_

"_Ah yeah sorry about that, but I am keeping that stuff under wraps for now, but in due time you will learn," said Naruto. _

_All Sarutobi could do is nod, though he was sadden he couldn't control his excitement of what this boy in front of him might know. After a few minutes he thought of something he turned to Katsumi ,"Katsumi-san correct?" at her nod he continued, "I want to offer you a job, It will be as your doing now just protect young Naruto here, you will wear a Konoha Hitae, but you will stay nameless and never leave the village your services will last till young Naruto here becomes an academy student, though if he calls on you respond. Also you will be paid as an A ranked mission and be paid monthly."_

_Both Naruto and Katsumi were shocked at this. Everyone stayed quiet for a long time before speaking. __**"It would be an honor Hokage-sama so I accept your offer."**_

_Sarutobi smiled his grandfatherly smile and nodded, he reached in his desk and pulled out a Leaf Hitae which had black clothe as its tie. He handed it to Katsumi "I trust you to complete your mission and help this young boy."_

_She held it in her hands and looked to the old Hokage and __**"**_**Domo arigatou gozaimasu Hokage-sama."**

Flashback End

As they ran they drew the attention of a few different people, mainly Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Tsume, and Kuromaru.

Kakashi because this was a new source of power he hasn't felt in the village and the charka signature seems somewhat familiar.

For both Tsume and Kuromaru because they haven't seen the blond pup since that one day three years ago and now they wanted to see if what the Hokage told them was true.

Flash back 

"_So is it true Hokage-sama, __**That**__ was Uzumaki Naruto correct?" asked Tsume. _

_The Hokage nodded in response, "You are right Tsume-san that was Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_Where has he been what has he been doing for this last week in a half? Also where is he going?" Tsume asked in rapid fire. _

_Sarutobi sat there and thought before answering, "I am sorry Tsume-san I cannot tell you."_

"_What do you mean you can't tell me I offered my services to help and protect that young boy and now you're telling me that you can't tell me where he has been? Why tell me a good reason or pray that Tsunade is nearby," she said in a dangerous tone that left no room for discussion._

"_I can't tell you because I don't know myself and Naruto wouldn't tell me at all so there for I cannot tell you I'm sorry Tsume-san. I know that you care for the boy, but I cannot help you. Though I can say is that the next time you see him he will be at a whole another level so don't worry too much ok?" spoke the Hokage. _

_Tsume just stood there and bowed her head in shame, "Hai, Hokage-sama." _'He is most likely right, but I just can help it.'

Flashback End

Both parties sprinted after the boy assuming he was heading to the Hokage tower they took a short cut to make their way there before the young container arrived.

Others including the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, and the Aburame clan heads, who sensed the new charka moving which perked their curiosity.

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk fighting his dreaded enemy; the bane of every Hokage except the fourth. He then felt a charka spike and he already knew who it was by the feel. He was actually a bit giddy trying to contain the excitement, he hasn't seen the boy in almost a year which greatly disappointed the Old monkey, but according to Naruto it had to be done.

Sarutobi was knocked out of his thoughts by a knock at his door and he was ready for the young boy's visit, but what he saw when they came in wasn't a young boy, but a majority of the clan heads and an ANBU Captain gone Jounin enter his office.

"Hmm didn't know we had a council meeting today," joked Sarutobi. When he said this most sweat.

"Hokage-sama I felt a charka source coming this way and I just wanted to be sure you were alright," spoke Kakashi.

Which the old Hokage nodded at this, "So what your reasons," he said while pointing at the others in the room.

The Aburame heads had the same reason as Kakashi, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, was curious when they saw Kakashi and Tsume running so they followed, but the reason from Tsume turned all heads.

"I sensed the boy again and I knew he was coming to you so I thought I could see him once again," spoke Tsume. "Though I was curious to what the other person who was traveling with him is."

All the others in the room were looking at each other now with different expressions, well except the Aburame heads they just stood there.

"Ah yes Tsume-san you are correct. It is him and the one that travels with him is body guard till he joins the academy and he should be here right about now," spoke Sarutobi. And right when he finished there was a knock at the door. Which he spoke "Enter."

Everyone's anticipation was up when the door opened the woman of the two walked in first and once she was the group in the office with the Hokage she when into a defensive stance right away. Everyone saw this and took a step back. She saw Kakashi draw a kunai and in a flash threw one on her own and stuck it in the wall behind him. Then she spoke in a low and dangerous voice, **"Anyone of you draws another weapon I will not hesitate to hit my mark."**

Everyone besides Sarutobi and Naruto was shaken by this remark. Sarutobi because every time the met events like this happened.

Naruto because once he came back into the village there were more than one occasion where he was attacked even though the enemy was warned by Katsumi they still attacked which led to the incidents.

Everyone complied with her demands seeing as the Hokage wasn't startled by this. "Katsumi you may stand down they don't mean harm they just happen to arrive here before you two have," spoke Sarutobi.

Katsumi nodded and took a step back to let Naruto enter the room and when everyone saw him they were shocked to the core. Everyone had their own thoughts.

Shikaku, '_hmm take off the mask and is almost a match. Troublesome.' _

Inoichi and Chouza had the same thoughts as there friend.

The Aburame heads '…'

Kakashi, '_Hmm not bad take the mask away he looks just like sensei though the mask is a good touch.'_

Tsume, _'Sarutobi was right he is at a whole other level, and he is kind of cute I wonder what Hana would say. Also since he is back I can invite him over.'_

Kuromaru, '_Troublesome, I know that look from Tsume and it can either go good or bad. Also I'm not sure if I can call this pup a pup any more he exudes a aura of determination, confidence, and experience also his power seemed to double since the last time we met.' _

Sarutobi, '_This should be interesting.'_

Sarutobi broke them out of their collective thoughts when he spoke, "Ahh good to see you again Naruto-kun it's been awhile, a year to be exact."

"That it has jiji and its good to see you again as of our guest I hope I wasn't interrupting anything by my arrival," said Naruto with a curious/concern look. He took the time to look around to see who was present. As he looked he was slightly amazed. _'So these are the people from the show and I am amazed the show does them no justice. Hell Tsume there looks gorgeous, hmmm I wonder how Hana is?'_ he asked as he thought to himself. "Ah it's a pleasure to meet you once again Inuzuka-sama, Kuromaru-sama. Also greeting to the others it's a pleasure to meet you all finally herd much regarding your skills," spoke Naruto in a respectful tone also bowing in respect towards the occupants.

All responded in kind, from there Naruto turned to Sarutobi, "Hey jiji I have returned, and now I believe I'm finally ready to join the academy what do you think?"

"In all reality Naruto-kun you would be starting in two years and why do you want to start now?" asked Sarutobi.

"Well old man I have been training for three years now and I want to finally put those skills to good use, and the only way I know how is to become a ninja," replied Naruto.

"I understand that, but you will be with students much older. Don't you want to be with your own age group?"inquired the Hokage.

Naruto stood there quiet for a second till he mumbled 'only if you knew how old I really am' to himself not loud enough for the occupants to hear except for maybe Kuromaru. "To tell you the truth old man I bet I can beat any of them right now, also all of your academy teachers, save for maybe one."

Now the occupants that were forgotten at the beginning made themselves known after Naruto spoke of his level. "What do you mean by that Naruto you're not even a Genin yet," spoke Kakashi.

"Well for one I thought you all left and two that doesn't matter most of them probably only know the basics I have been training for the last three years here. Also academy teachers I have observed them and out of all I believe Iruka is my only challenge, hell if he wanted he could be a Tokubetsu Jounin right now."

Most of the assembled were a bit shocked by the declaration from the young boy the only people that weren't moved was the Aburame clan heads, Sarutobi and Shikaku who mumbled something about being too troublesome and wondering how the clouds were.

"This is too troublesome Hokage-sama just let the boy join it seems like he know what he is talking about so just let him." Said the elder Nara.

"But he is too young," said Kakashi, Inoichi, Chouza and Tsume agreeing with him.

That is when the Aburame Clan heads choose to speak. "This may be true Kakashi-san, but don't you remember Itachi-san he was ANBU by the age of ten also this young boy here seems to know what he is talking about. So why not let him," said Shibi.

"That may be true but look at what happen to Itachi he went crazy and killed his whole clan," retorted Kakashi.

"You are true to your words Kakashi, but cut Naruto-san some slack here just imagine with everything he went though because of his tenet, and he has not cracked, then let's look to Itachi he was a prodigy he had everything going for him and then just out of nowhere he cracked. So now I ask you what do you believe?" asked Shikaku.

"Touché Shikau-san, but I stick with my decision I don't believe he should," spoke Kakashi.

Sarutobi and the others were listening to the conversation with rapt attention. And most of them have to say Shibi and Shikaku both had very good points, and were starting to lean more over to granting access. Though it was time that Sarutobi spoke up, "Good points from each of you and I will look into it later, but right now I must have you all, but Naruto to leave I have things that need to be tended to so dismissed."

This stopped all conversation, knowing the Hokage was a busy man they all complied and started to leave. The last to leave were Naruto and Tsume. Tsume turned to Naruto, "Hey Naruto what are you doing this evening?"

Naruto was a bit startled by the question, but deciding not to be rude answered. "Well really after I'm done talking to the old man here maybe hit up Ichirakus and then home, why do you ask Inuzuka-sama?"

"Ok well for one you can stop calling me Inuzuka-sama if anything either call me Tsume… well lets just keep it at Tsume, understand pup?" Naruto was taken back but nodded anyways. "As for why I asked was because I want to invite you over this evening for dinner, and when in doubt you can meet one of your classmates." replied Tsume.

Naruto stood there for a moment thinking, 'I'm _being invited over for dinner, I get to see Hana, and what I have read before is that their way of making steaks is amazing, why the hell not.'_ "Why not, it would be an honor to be over and thank you when will this take place?" asked Naruto.

"Oh just come over when you're done here and I or one of my children Hana or Kiba and give you a tour." replied Tsume.

"Well ok then I assume this won't take forever so I will be over say a couple hours or so." said the blonde.

Tsume stood there for a second to think if she forgot anything not thinking of anything, she just nodded and took to the door and said, "Well see you later then." With that she left.

Now all that was left was Naruto and Sarutobi. "So jiji what did you need to speak to me about?"

"Well first off I want to know where you were for the last year not even my crystal ball could find you." asked the Hokage.

"Ah… yeah… well about that I really don't know too much myself. All I remember is I went asleep for the night and then woke up in a new place. If you want details you would have to ask Katsumi-chan." replied Naruto.

They both turned to Katsumi who was just sitting there minding her own business, but when she saw their gaze on here she snapped out of it. "**What, what did I do wrong**?"

Both males chuckled a little at her antics. "Oh nothing we were just trying to figure out where you took me for the past year." responded Naruto to the flustered vixen.

"**Oh yeah that place. Well it was as in when I was still myself it was my get away place. You could say it was my own resort away from home. And actually we were there for two years not just one. Time there moves much faster than here so with your Kage Bunshin training on top of two years you complied about forty years of training. But I put restraints on your power level right now you have high Chuunin charka control. Low to mid Chuunin charka levels and your speed and stamina are as always off the charts you are all a bit smarter now also."** answered Katsumi.

Both males in the room were actually quiet shocked to hear that Naruto because he thought it was only a year be he did get a bit mad at the smarter comment. Sarutobi because of the level at which Naruto now stood. "Well this is some information, but with the level stated I guess I will let you join the academy but I need a list of all your abilities as of now." Spoke Sarutobi with a shocked voice, but how he said it would leave no room for Naruto to argue.

"Ok jiji I will get on that, though I know its still early but I have a hunch on my charka affinities If you would allow me to test that. Also any and all information I give you will be set in an off folder and put under your personal vault, the scroll of sealing's vault or my own house. There are some very delicate things and you're the only person I trust old man. Save for Tsume and maybe one or two others." said Naruto in his own voice that matched the seriousness of the Hokage's, which left no room for argument.

Sarutobi was a bit surprised by the boys demands, but could understand where he was coming from he himself didn't directly trust some of his men especially Danzo and with the progress of Naruto he whole heartily agreed with the boy. "Ok I understand where you are coming from and I can do that, but since you have a hunch of your charka affinities may I ask what they may be?" asked Sarutobi.

"Certainly old man, I believe my affinities are well main is Wind and then sub is either water and or fire. Though with my level I would only be expecting my wind affinity to show neither the two subs." explained Naruto.

"Well Naruto three affinities are rare and then again wind is rare in itself since we are in the fire country. My son Asuma is the only one in the Fire country with the affinity. So what brought you on to this idea?"

"Well for wind and water it's just a hunch I don't know why I just think that. As for fire is because Kat-chan here is inside me." explained Naruto. Though he got the idea from Katsumi.

Flashback

_It was about a year into the training, Naruto was working on physical fitness while his Clones were working on different techniques from __**Kage Bunshin**__, mainly __**Kage Shuriken**__, and __**Bunshin Bakuha**__._

_It was then when Katsumi came up to him, "__**Hey kit I have three new Justus for you to try out, I have a hunch on something and this is one way I can figure it out. The first being **__Fuuton Kazeken__**, second **__Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu__**, and last is **__Suiton: __Teppoudama__**. These three techniques are from wind fire and water affinities. My hunch is that you said from your time Naruto had the affinity for wind, hence **__Fuuton: Kazeken__**. The reason for fire is because of me being sealed inside of you hence **__Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu__**. Finally Water and that I believe is from your mother being from whirlpool, well whirlpool, water, you see where I going, hence the **__Suiton: Teppoudama__**."**_

_Ok for the three Jutsu I will give you an explanation and then show you the hand seals and show you how it looks then I want you to try. She handed him a piece of paper._

* * *

_**Kazeken: **_

_C rank Fuuton Jutsu, _

_Fuuton __• Kazeken (I made this up) is a Ninjutsu utilizing the Wind Element. No hand seals are necessary for this technique. How to use it, the user draws on his charka to from a barrier around his arm(s) and forms them into blades. __This technique is also able to be used in weapons that have been made by a charka based metal. Note of caution as in all fuuton jutsu, this technique is almost able to cut through anything. _

_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu:**_

_C rank Katon Jutsu,_

_Katon • Goukakyuu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals; draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it._

_**Teppoudama:**_

_C rank Suiton Jutsu,_

_Suiton • Teppoudama is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the necessary hand seals, a person manifests a large amount of water in his mouth which he or she can then spit at his or her opponent as a large spherical projectile._

* * *

"_**Ok got it, good**__. __**Now**__**here are the hand seals for the Katon and Suiton Jutsus**__." She preformed the seals for the two jutsu a couple time till he got it implanted in his head. "__**Ok got it, good. Now time for show.**__"_

_She took a few steps away from Naruto and stood for a second. Then there was a slight whirlwind starting to form, and then Naruto looked at her arms and noticed red charka start to leak out of her arms till they were covered, it soon formed in to blade not too long after. He also noticed there was a slight hum in the air. "__**This kit is the**__ Fuuton: Kazeken." said Katsumi "__**Usually it doesn't take as long to appear, I wanted to show you what was happening." **__She dropped the jutsu, "__**This is how it looks with practice.**__ " She stood back for a second then brought her arm up and whipped it down which the barrier formed in a second__**. "Ok you saw me do that, just to say you don't have to do that it's just flashier. Also I bet you noticed the red charka, don't worry it's my charka yours will be blue almost white" **__explained the vixen. _

"_**Ok second is the **__Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu __**you have actually already seen this I know because of going though your memories so here is the demo." **__She stood back and went though the hand seals brought her hand to her mouth and blew out fire which formed into a massive fireball._

"_**Now finally the **__Suiton: Teppoudama __**basically same deal as the Katon jutsu, Though with this you must have a sufficient amount of water, since you're not the Nidaime where he could mineralize water out of thin air. Also you don't need to bring your hand up but since you're wearing a mask then you do. Now the demo." **__Katsumi did the necessary hand seals and gather as much water in her mouth then spit it out towards a tree. What came out was a projectile that looked like a bullet which tore though the tree leaving a hole in its place. "__**This technique is also able to be use as a multi attack. If you want you can spit it out all at once or in smaller multiple ones."**_

"_**Ok kit we have six months left (**__actually a year__**) I want you to train in these three and after a while we will see how you are if I'm correct the one that shows first is your main affinity there for being the one your mostly linked to the others will be like sub affinities and will not be as strong and will take a lot longer to learn. Though even if you don't have the affinities you will with a lot of practice be able to perform any of the five main affinities." **_

_Naruto sat there taking in all information and writing down notes in the margins on the piece of paper he got. "You got it Kat-chan." Naruto stood up and did the familiar cross hand seal and created an additional three hundred clones. "ok half of you work on the Suiton jutsu and the other half Katon jutsu, I got the Fuuton jutsu. Though first off Kat-chan you forgot something…" spoke the blonde. _

"_**Oh and what is that Naruto-kun?"**__ asked a confused Katsumi, who didn't even realize what she said, but was caught by Naruto. _

"_There are a couple steps before I can perform Fuuton Jutsus which I'm amazed you forgot. Which are the leaf test and the waterfall test if I can perform these then I should have at least the affinity now how strong I don't know, easiest way to find out would be with one of those charka slips, but we don't have them. "explained Naruto._

'**Damn it he is right.'**_** "Well kit I guess you're right, my mistake."**__ said Katsumi with a pout._

"_You know Kat-chan your pretty cute when you pout like that," teased Naruto, which made Katsumi blush a blush that Hinata could not match. _

"_Well Got to get to work." With that he created about fifty more clones and started to train again._

_Katsumi just got up and went over to a hammock she set up and mumbled, "Troublesome stamina powered blonde." _

Flashback End (A.N He didn't tell the story to Sarutobi he just thought it)

Well ok then I guess that is a good point. Here just force a good amount of your charka into the paper and let's see what happens." He said as he handed Naruto the paper.

Naruto did as told and when he forced his charka into the paper, with a sharp rip it split right now the middle.

"Well I guess you do have an affinity for wind, but not the other two. I guess give it time then we can try again." Spoke the Hokage.

Naruto nodded, "Well jiji what else do you need to know, also I will give you the list later though right now I believe I got a dinner to go to."

"So you do, well then I guess that is good enough then I want that report ASAP but no later than the start of the academy which is in two days. Understand?"

Naruto shot up into attention and did a mock salute. "Yes Sir!"

Katsumi and Sarutobi just shook their heads at eh boy. "Good to hear that Naruto-kun now you may leave and please stay out of trouble."

"Thank you old man and just for you I will try, but can't guarantee anything." Said Naruto and before Sarutobi could say anything he was gone.

Sarutobi just sat there then mumbled to himself, "That boy is going to be the death of me."

Katsumi just smirked and before being noticed dispelled herself.

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of the Inuzuka compound. His meeting with the Hokage actually didn't take as long as he expect Naruto knocked on the door and waited for a minute when he heard clicking running towards the door, then footsteps right after that. When the door opened the sight that greeted him was three gray dog pups and a girl who looked at least two years older than him with long brown hair tied back in a pony tail and the defining red marking on her cheeks. She had a body though still young still looked amazing. Naruto didn't know it, though if you saw him you could tell he was ogling the girl to no end.

That is when a bark from one of the pups knocked him to his senses. Naruto shook his head for a second then spoke. "S-s-sorry about that I'm Uzumaki Naruto I was invited over." Spoke a stuttering Naruto.

The girl couldn't help, but giggle at the boy's stutter she thought it was kind of cute in a way. "Greetings I'm Hana and it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san. Also about what just happened it is fine, don't worry I get that a lot, but not as funny as you. Why don't you come in we've been expecting you. Also don't mind the triplets." She said gesturing to her pups.

At first Naruto didn't even recognize the pups till now saw they were looking at him expectantly if they are waiting for something. Naruto threw caution in the wind and knelt down in front of the pups and stuck a hand out.

Hana saw this and was about to snatch Naruto's hand away but the next thing she saw was surprising and actually quite funny. The tree pups actually moved forward and started to sniff Naruto's hand the next thing was the lead pup jumped on to Naruto's shoulder then to his head where he settled down. The other two sniffed him then did the same as the first and jumped up to either of his shoulder, and sat here. Naruto looked to Hana expectantly, but all he got was a blank shocked face.

Hana has never seen anything like this before, usually her pups actually avoided or even showed hostility towards guests, but this was totally different. The first thing that came to her mind was, "Okasan!"

Tsume rushed around the corner to witness the sight. At first when she heard her daughter she thought she was in trouble, but when she got there she was meet with the most comical sight and most confusing/interesting sight she has ever seen. Never before has she seen any outsider be accepted at first sight by the clan's dogs. Usually it took years depending on the dog. This could very well mean that the dogs have chosen a mate for her daughter, which really she didn't mind she actually respect the boy to a high degree, but she would have to look more into it later right now she has to come up with some BS answer. "Well isn't this an interesting sight, it's a first for me. Though it seems like Hana's companions approve of you Naruto." Said Tsume hopping they would by it, technically she didn't lie, and to her luck they bought it. _'If they didn't I wonder how I would have to explain it to them, but then again its not finial unless he gets marked then....' _

"Well instead of worrying about this why don't we continue on with the evening. Hana could you give Naruto here a tour of the compound, while I finish dinner which will be done in say forty five minutes. Give or take a few."

"Right okasan, come with me Naruto." said the dog girl.

Naruto nodded and got up he stood there for the moment and then gestured towards the pups. "Would you like to get them off or are they just going to ride around on me?" asked Naruto.

Tsume and Hana looked at each other and Hana moved towards the one on his head and it started to growl at her. Then again Tsume tried and same reaction. The women stood back and thought for second and looked to each other before nodding. "Sorry Naruto they seem to be to comfortable to want to move so no go we are sorry, though by the dinner we will get them off." Spoke Hana.

Naruto just sighed, "Well ok then but this is too troublesome… My I at least know their names?"

"Uh… umm… yeah about that sorry I can't I don't really know their names yet… Haven't given them any. I just got them a few days ago so yeah…" said Hana doing a classic Naruto scratch behind the head and grin.

"Sigh, well ok then let's get going. And by the way" he said pointing at the tree on him, "Your names till Hana here gives you ones are now trouble." he said but then he noticed something they all looked the same. "Hey Hana I got a suggestion. Till you give them their individual names. How about call them Haimaru Sankyodai or Haimaru Triplets."

No words were said at first. After a few minutes the Hana was the surprise of the group, she basically tackled Naruto in a hug, which knocked the triplets off of him. "Thanks Naruto now I have something for them. It would probably not been good to take them to school and have nothing to address them by. So thank you very much." Spoke Hana in an enthusiastic tone which greatly surprised both Tsume and Naruto. In Tsume's mind she was just wonder, '_If Naruto keeps this up when will Hana start calling him Naruto-kun'_. All thought and conversation stopped when growling could be heard. All three looked down to see the Haimaru triplets growling at Hana. She was confused so she knelt down to looked at her companions and when she got low enough the three jumped at her head then bounded over to Naruto back into their original places.

With them settling back into place Naruto couldn't help, but chuckle a little. "Umm I don't know what to say I guess my hair and closet are soft," he said with grin that was easly seen though his mask. "Well how about that tour?" said Naruto trying to change the subject.

"Yes lets." Spoke the girl, gesturing toward the hall way. With that they took their leave. Leaving Tsume behind.

Speaking of Tsume she just stood there for a second gathering her thought. _'Well that was interesting to say the least. Gah this is too troublesome what kind of kid did you create Minato? Great now I'm sounding like _Shikaku_.' _With that she took her leave to the kitchen to finish dinner.

(I's skipping the tour of the house seems not needed at least now)

Hana and Naruto were walking down a hall way towards the dining room since it was close to the time food was to be done. They were currently walking in silence; the triplets were still hanging on Naruto, currently asleep. They actually attempted to remove them during that time but they figured out real quick that their claws were dug into Naruto's close so much they were scratching skin, and lucky they started with the shoulder pups if it was that hard then just imagine the one on his head.

After a few minutes Hana finally broke the silence. "So Naruto how old are you again?"

Naruto was a bit confused by the question, but answered anyways. "Seven, why do you ask Hana?"

She sighed and Naruto knew something was wrong. "Well… its nothing," she responded.

With the response he got Naruto just stopped in his tracks he was going to figure out what is up. It took Hana a second to realize she was walking alone and turned to see Naruto standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "What up Naruto why did you stop?" asked the confused girl.

"Well first off I want you to explain to me why you're so depressed right now and it was all because of my age. So what is up? Come on Hana you can tell me if you want I won't say anything. I just want to help if I can." said Naruto with concern in his voice. The three pups woke up during the questioning but didn't make it known they just sat there listening.

"It's nothing don't worry Naruto let's get going before okasan gets mad and we don't want that." She said as she turned to walk away lost in her thoughts.

Naruto stood there for a minute and shook his heads. "For one I know you three are awake and can any of you three tell me what is wrong with here we were getting along so well then she went all depressed any idea?" he asked the triplets. He actually waited for a response then smacked his forehead. "What am I doing I'm trying to talk to dogs and I don't have the ability great going Naruto." He basically scolded himself.

Little did he know the three pups understood what he said and actually vowed to investigate into this matter at hand.

A minute later Naruto arrived in the kitchen. He was greeted with the sight of Tsume moving some large steaks to a serving plate. And walking towards him, "Ah Naruto welcome, by the way is everything alright Hana arrived, but you didn't. What is up?"

Naruto just sighed, "To tell you the truth Tsume I have no idea, but let's leave it at till after dinner then I will explain, and I believe these three can help also." He said gesturing towards the triplets.

Tsume nodded agreeing to the terms, but vowed to get to the bottom of this. "Well then let's do that but we got these steaks now and they won't be eaten if we just stand here so let go." With that Naruto followed Tsume out into the dining room where Hana was seated and a younger version of Kiba. When Naruto stepped into the room the triplets jumped of him and went over to Hana who currently thought her hands where the most interesting thing in the world seemingly in deep thought. Only to be brought out by her companions and the arrival of the food.

The dinner was really a quiet affair except for the times where Kiba was talking to Naruto who amazingly got along with very well. It was coming to the end of the dinner when Tsume came out with the desert, (I'm not totally sure of deserts). Tsume actually had a question bothering her since the meeting this afternoon. "Naruto if you don't mind me asking what was the Hokage's answer for you joining the academy early? This picked up the attention of Kiba and Hana. Though what didn't go unnoticed by Tsume was the light in her daughter's eyes… _'Ah I think I know what the problem is now, but I need to make sure with Naruto's story.'_ thought Tsume.

"Well actually he allowed me to join. Though if I fail I will be forced back into my age level." explained Naruto. This answer brought an even brighter glint in Hana's eyes and a small smile form.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about the academy and Kiba complaining about not being about to go. Soon the night was coming to an end and Naruto had to get home. Tsume offered for him to stay the night, but he politely refused. Saying he had things he needs to do. Though before Naruto could leave he was called over by Tsume in a separate room, when he entered he saw Tsume and the triplets sitting there. "Ok Naruto I want you to explain to me what is going on I got the story from the triplets here but I want your story.

Naruto nodded, "Well all I can say is that we were having a great time we talked laughed, just enjoying the tour though when we were heading for dinner she asked me how old I was. I said I was seven and then, I asked her why does she ask and she got all depressed and quiet. I asked her what was wrong and she just said nothing and said we better get to dinner before okasan gets mad and she walked away." Naruto finished his little speech and turned expectedly towards Tsume waiting for an answer.

"Well Naruto I don't really know what to say to you I would have to ask her before I can say anything for sure." replied Tsume.

Naruto sighed, "Well I guess that's the best we can get at the moment well I better take my leave, got places to go people to see and things to do. Also I just want to add, you three," he said pointing at the Haimaru brothers, "Keep a watch over Hana for me please." All three gave him a short nod and a bark, he responded with a smile, nod and thank you. Then he turned to Tsume, "Thank you again for this evening I had a wonderful time, just if there is anything wrong or a problem I caused please let me know as soon as I can so I can fix it."

Tsume could see the something in his eyes. It was not love but it was in the same category, something that could turn into love given time. "Ok Naruto I will let you know, but I believe I know the problem already I just need to confirm it." spoke the clan head.

Naruto nodded reluctantly, "Well that all I can ask for and Thank you again good night." With that he left the compound. As Naruto walked home he was in a constant state of deep thought. Wondering what he could have done wrong.

Katsumi observed the proceeding with rapt attention she herself at first was confused, but like Tsume saw the reaction of Hana to Naruto saying he was joining the academy.( sealed inside of him but can see though his vision.) She had her own theories but kept it for herself. This was one thing he needed to figure out himself.

With Hana

Hana was having a personal discussion about this evening's event. "What am I feeling and why am I feeling this? It's just Naruto." She said aloud to no one in particular.

"Yes just Naruto huh." said a voice. Hana Shot around and saw her mother with the Haimaru brothers standing in the door.

"Ka…" started Hana but was abruptly cut off by her mother.

"Ok before you go off denying everything, don't I have heard enough that if you try to say something I will know your lying." said Tsume.

Hana sighed, "I guess your right okasan but I just don't know what to do. After this evening with Naruto I don't know anymore even though I just met him today, but how we got along with each other. I just don't know. Then when I asked him about his age and I heard he was two years younger than me I was a bit crushed. Since with the way he acts I could swear he was a least a year older than me. So I don't know what is going on I'm just really confused at the moment."

"Well I may be able to help you, but I need you to answer a few questions as for one how does Naruto make you feel when he's around?" inquired Tsume.

"Truthfully, I would say he makes me feel happy, I can't help but smile. He funny and caring, not to mention he is wonderful with animals and has an attraction to them. While we were in the kennels the Haimaru triplets here were fighting off the others proclaiming the spot theirs." said Hana giggling.

Tsume herself couldn't help but laugh at the description her daughter gave. In her mind she was thinking one phrase, _'You have it and bad.'_ "Well Hana, all I can say is that I believe you have it out for Naruto here. With how explain him, it's hard not to see you have something for him." Spoke Tsume with a smile on her face. She really likes the idea of Hana and Naruto together. "Though All I can say Hana is that don't tie yourself up to much your still young you don't know what this may lead to, it could be a crush or it could be really something. All I will say is follow your heart, but don't push it, and if it's meant to be. Well let's just say it will happen, but don't go all depressed like you did earlier, Naruto was really worried about you."

Hana was a bit surprised by this, but then she should have seen it with just what occurred in the hall way earlier that evening. Though this was different to her it felt more fulfilling in a way. Then she got a look of what seemed a bit predatory. Tsume saw this and jumped in before her daughter made any rash decisions. "Whoa put on the breaks Hana. I want to say one more thing. That one this is wait."

Hana was confused now, '_Wait what does she mean wait.'_ "Um okasan what do you mean exactly?" asked the confused girl.

"Just that, wait and if that mean till your both graduated then it has to be done. I would actually prefer it since studies are more important. Also during this time it will give you enough time to make sure your decision is correct and not a crush. Understand me?"

Though very reluctantly she nodded in agreement, though what she didn't know was this was the best course for her.

Tsume nodded at her daughter's decision though she didn't want to do it, it had to be done. "Good, and don't worry it's not like he is being stripped away from you he will always be there now more than ever.

This small thought brought s smile to Hana's face and she nodded in agreement. "Thanks okasan, also its getting late I better get some rest so I can prepare for the academy start."

"Too right my dear now get in bed, do you want the triplets here or in the Kennel tonight?" asked Tsume.

"Let them stay tonight I think it would be nicer to have them around." responded Hana holding her arms open for her companion pups to jump in, which they didn't hesitate to do. The jumped up and snuggled in to Hana. Hana couldn't help but giggle a little and her Mother laugh out loud a little.

"Well isn't that a cute sight." Tsume said, looking down at her daughter. "Well goodnight my dear and pleasant dreams. With that she kissed her daughter on the forehead and turned to the door.

"Good night okasan," with that Hana turned into her pillow and drifted off, but not without catching a foreign scent oh her pups, _'Hmm this must me Naruto's scent, kind of smells like ramen.'_ With that last thought she drifted off into a deep slumber.

With Naruto

It has been a couple days and now the start of the first day of class. In his head he vowed he would learn, but in the end for things to go according to plan he needed to fail. As much as he hated it, it had to be done. The problem was Mizuki he has seen him around and watched him a little and never got a good vibe from him and knowing more than likely he will attempt to steal the scroll he had to put himself in the mix. "Damn so I'm stuck doing five years of studying. Damn it Mizuki you will pay. Also these feeling are going to get to me I know I like her but what is this deeper feeling?"

Time Skip three year 

Round one graduation, Naruto did as he planned he failed though most reluctantly he really wanted to be on the same team with Hana, but that won't happen. Speaking of Hana she has changed over the years. She actually became a bit cold towards Naruto. Though on his visits over to the Inuzuka Compound he always met up with the Haimaru triplets and after long and hard deciphering of one bark yes two barks no. he figured out it was because of the social affect. Most of society saw Naruto as an enemy and Hana kind of got drawn into the group. Though she wasn't all cold she still talked and when not in public she was quiet nice to him. Hana herself still harbored the flame the crush for Naruto even though society caughter her a bit, she cant help, but still feel somthing for him.

Then last but not least Naruto has came up with an addiction of Pokey, you could never see him go anywhere without a Pokey in his mouth, unless he was sleeping eating breakfast lunch dinner or in the shower. He ate them while training while fighting they were an inseparable pair and depending on who you were he would share, but if he didn't like you, you never dared to touch his Pokey. He actaully created a modification to his mask so he could keep it on while he munched away.

Right now it was 22:00 or 10 PM and we could find Naruto currently at Ichirakus having dinner. Today he failed his graduation exam because he couldn't make a simple **Bunshin. **He actually asked if he could do any kind of bunshin but the answer was no so he settled with failing and now he had to drop back into his own age group and it would take him another two years to graduate. This was a sad day indeed for the young blonde. So he was currently at the ramen stand trying to eat his problems away.

He was currently on his thirty second bowl when Teuchi came up and said, "Sorry Naruto, but it's time to close up."

Naruto sighed and handed the man his money, "Right old man and thanks for the ramen still the best in the village." said Naruto with an almost forced smile. "Well good night and see you later old man also say hi to Ayame-neechan for me please."

"Goodnight Naruto and will do it's a shame she couldn't be here this evening she went to this party with for the graduating Genin."

This made Naruto sigh, he could have been there also, but for one he wasn't a graduate, and they considered him to be too young to go also some of the kids because to their parents had the same hatred against the young blonde.

Teuchi saw this and decided tried to cheer the boy up. "Hey Naruto don't worry about it, you will pass when the time comes and you will be able to make your dream come true. So don't worry yourself too much just train harder and you will do fine." he finished with a smile that Naruto couldn't help but replicate.

"Thanks old man, that's what I needed. Also thanks for being there for me it's nice to know someone is there to cheer me up at least somewhat." said Naruto with a wider smile.

"I try," laughed out Teuchi, "Now get on out of here or I will never be able to close tonight."

"Right old man well I see you later." laughed out Naruto and turned to take his leave.

As Naruto was walking home he heard a noise. At first he did nothing for it believing it was just a cat or something, but then he heard it again. No it was definitely not a cat and with is enhanced hearing he actually heard a scream now getting a little worried. He started moving towards the noise. 'Even though the village hates me I promised to protect it with my life.' thought Naruto as he quickened his pace he heard the screams a bit easier now and for some reason they sounded familiar. Then he caught her scent and the only thing he thought before he shot to the site was "Hana."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Jutsu List:

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Shadow Clone Technique

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** - Shadow Shuriken Technique

**Bunshin Bakuha** - Shadow Clone Explosion

**[Katon]** **Goukakyuu no Jutsu** - Great Fireball Technique

**[Suiton]** **Teppoudama** - Bullet

**[Fuuton] Kazeken** - Wind blade (my creation)

Translations:

**Domo arigatou gozaimasu - **Thank you very much

**Haimaru Sankyodai -** Haimaru Three Brothers or Grey Triplets

Well all that is Chapert 4, again comment if you like flame if you must I know there may be some errors I will fix them later. So That is round one for gradution, sorry if your were expceting something different...

Though this will be the set up for Hana and Naruto. So what happens next (though i bet you alreday know) well I also need name suggestions for Hana's compaions, make them good please.

Well next chapter we get through the event at hand then though second and final gradutaion. Also this one will be out a lot earlier I hope.

Till then Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome again to Second Chance, New hope.**

**Here is chapter Five enjoy. **

**Author rant: **Naruto, he is smart and powerful, but he is not godlike. it may seem at first, but i wont let him be.

Speech

"Yo" Normal

_'Yo' Thought_

**"Yo" normal Demon/and other high beings and **

**_'Yo' Thought Demon/and other high beings_**

**Yo **without quotes are Jutsu

**(1)...(7): **Are A.N. located at the end of the chapter

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto"**

_

* * *

_

_"Hana"_

That name kept running itself through Naruto's head as he sprinted, towards the scene. As he approached he caught the scent and charka signatures of five other people there one female and four males. He could identify three of the scents of males that were in the graduating class. The fourth male and the second female though he couldn't figure out though with what he sensed by their charka they had to be at least Chuunin level shinobi. He also caught scent of a few other things like the strong scent of alcohol and narcotics which were coming from Hana and the other female. Also he caught the pheromone levels of the guys and the first thing that he thought was rape.

By now Naruto had released some weight and shot towards the scene which had him arrive to see a scene that made him want to vomit the two woman were beaten and their clothes torn what he could tell from his senses was that they haven't lost their innocence yet, but he knew if he didn't do something quick they would. He created five **Kage Bunshin **and sent one to the men and he with the others to surround the area and when they got a chance extract the two woman. That is when he saw the man who which was as Naruto leveled him to be a Chuunin started to move forward, that is where Naruto clone stepped in.

"HEY WHATS GOING ON HERE!" yelled Naruto at the four shinobi which caught them all off guard.

The four turned to Naruto and looked to him. "Hey brat what do you want this isn't a place for you to be so why don't you run along." said the Chuunin

That is when one of the three Genin spoke up, "Yeah brat get out of here… Oh wait that looks like the demon ha ha so the demon though he could come save the day how sad." He finished saying while laughing and the others joined in.

This also caught the attention of the two kunoichi laying there. The thought that ran though their heads were one they were saved, but when the men said demon Hana was confused though her counterpart seemed to understand what they said. That is when Hana caught sight of the man it was Naruto and her eyes widened. _'Naruto what is he doing here? He can't think he can take these guys on' _thought Hana. Her counterpart was thinking the same thing.

Hana was just about to yell out to Naruto for him to leave when she heard a slight crack. She and the other kunoichi shot their heads up when they saw four serious looking Narutos the first one who was Naruto himself looked at the two over. Hana first she had multiple cuts and bruises, which almost covered her body. Then he looked to the other female and got a shock though not seen by the woman, it was Yuuhi Kurenai, she almost looked the exact same as Hana if not worse since she was the Chuunin of the two they had to beat her down a bit more. Then Naruto remembered something from his time. '_So this is how Kurenai became known as the Ice Queen of Konoha because of this moment. I'm amazed Hana didn't turn out the same._' thought Naruto.

He started moving forward flanked by the other three put his finger up to his mouth signaling to be quiet the two nodded and Naruto landed right in front of them he gave a few silent orders to his clones then he created a blanket of charka around his arms and lifted up Hana, the blanket of charka would prevent him from touching any of the injuries and would feel good towards the injured. As he did that with Hana a clone lifted up Kurenai.

They were just about to jump away when one of the Genin turned around and saw the clones grabbing the two women. "Hey what the fuck! Ho…" his speech was cut short by a loud scream when Naruto threw a Kunai and it hit him though the back of his knee. The other three noticed and shifted towards Naruto who was holding two kunai and three shuriken at the ready.

"You four are hear by under arrest for assault against a fellow shinobi you will be arrested and sent to Ibiki for punishment." said Naruto in a cold voice that could freeze hell over. The killing intent that was rolling off of him would put the most seasoned Shinobi into confusion. Though the four were scared shitless.

Finally there leader caught some control."W-wh-what the hell boy, you think you can take us on!?" shouted the leader.

Naruto let out a cold mirthless laugh and said, "Oh no not me alone, but we can." The last bit said by the clones reveling themselves weapons ready like the first.

All shinobi present from the men to the women were shocked surprised just earlier today this kid couldn't make a single **Bunshin** and now they were surround and these where no regular **Bunshin** they were real ones.

The four now were scared, no sorry not scared terrified in a last ditch effort they tried to plead for their lives. "No were sorry don't hurt us please!" shouted the men.

That did it for Naruto. "Wrong answers you fools how do you think those two felt when they pleaded for you not to hurt them. HUH WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY FELT BECAUSE OF THAT!" he said while he motioned to the two women. And in a low dangerous voice he spoke. "You four deserve to die but I cannot do that so its apprehend and to Ibiki and I bet him and Anko would just love you guys since if I'm not mistaken Kurenai here is the best friend of Anko. Oh the sweet, sweet irony."

With this the four men tried another last ditch chance and just attacked and were met with the brunt force of Naruto's clone.

Naruto saw this and shot away. He was on his way to his house, he was going to set them up there and have Katsumi check them out. He was going to go inform Tsume and Sarutobi of the events and bring them so they can one check on the woman and two know the full story.

Elsewhere

Though what Naruto didn't know is that Sarutobi was already being informed by an ANBU that watch and taped the entire event. The ANUB was none other than Tenzo or better known as Yamato.

The man held no issue with the boy he actually admired him for his sacrifice and made sure he gave the Hokage the true version of what happened and make sure the shinobi got what they deserved.

Tenzo was currently standing in front of the Hokage about to give his report when Sarutobi raised his hand to stop him. "I am assuming this has to deal with the events of this evening about Naruto-kun?"

"Correct Hokage-sama when on my rounds I saw the events though I saw that young Naruto already create some **Kage Bunshin**, so I let him take charge and I am happy I didn't since what he did could change the minds of a few people. " said Tenzo.

"That it may be, but we have no proof of the event and if the council gets wind they will bring hell down on Naruto." replied Sarutobi, with a sad tone.

"I wouldn't say that sir, The ANBU research department came up with a way to record training and battles so we can review them for training and see what we do wrong. And with my bloodline I was able to set them surrounding the battlefield and get the whole battle and got a view of the injured so we can safely say we have proof." replied the masked man. "Also I must say that Naruto must be hiding his skills since he pulled some amazing stuff out there not to mention the **Kage Bunshin**."

Sarutobi was surprised that he now had hard evidence he could you also from the report of Tenzo he was amazed what the hell Naruto was up to. He actually thought, '_Maybe just for this I should pass him, but that his for later thought now I need to know where Naruto went. '_Sarutobi was about to ask Tenzo where Naruto had gone when Naruto himself or actually a clone burst though the door.

"Sarutobi-jiji, I need a medic and I need you to come with me Hana and Kurenai was victims of an attempted rape and they are currently at my place I already informed Tsume and she and Kuromaru are following my clone up to there as we speak." said Naruto in a winded tone.

"Tenzo get my personal doctor and report to Naruto's living quarters." said Sarutobi in a commanding voice.

Tenzo nodded and was about to leave when Naruto stopped him and said, "One you don't know where I live so one second." Tenzo nodded and Naruto made another clone and grabbed the two and **Shunshined **to his place. "Tenzo-san take a good look just remember this area and you can return right back here." With that Tenzo nodded and left in a swirl of leaves.

"Jiji if you would come with me please." said Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded and they ran up the stairs.

A Few Minutes Earlier

Naruto clone one was moving towards the Inuzuka compound as he neared he flared his charka knowing that Kuromaru would recognize his charka and most likely inform Tsume.

Naruto was just about to knock when Tsume opened the door. "Naruto why are you here at this time of night?" she asked a bit sleepily.

"Sorry Tsume, but your daughter and a woman by the name Kurenai was victim of an attempt rape, I was able to rescue them and now they are at my house being tended to by the real Naruto and Katsumi. There is another clone informing the Hokage at the moment and getting a doctor." Said Naruto in a rushed voice.

This snapped Tsume awake and in a matter of minutes she was back inside and changed and back out. "Ok lead me to my daughter and fast." She said as an order.

Naruto nodded, "yes ma'am but my way is faster if you excuse me." he created another shadow clone and before anyone could ask he grabbed Tsume and her companion and **Shunshined** to his home.

Once then arrived Naruto let go and fell backwards, almost out of charka. Tsume turned around and was about to ask how and where they were but the clone just pointed towards the stairs before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Tsume looked towards the area the clone pointed and saw the stairs and bedrooms. She understood what he meant and dashed up the stairs followed closely by her companion.

Naruto Knew she just arrived and when she came to the room he spoke before she could. "Good evening Tsume, I'm sorry to get you, I assumed you wanted to be here. I will tell you all you want to know when jiji gets here. Though I will say this, Hana and Kurenai are both stable right now Katsumi is working on them and you may go in there if you want I am staying out here just in case they wake up, know after an event like that they probably don't want to see any male at the moment save for the Hokage."

Tsume nodded, "That's thoughtful of you Naruto, but you also relies that you did save them so it may not matter to them."

"That maybe true, but I didn't want to take chances. I will be out here waiting for the Hokage you can go in if you want." finished Naruto. With that Tsume walked into the room to check on the status of the two women.

Back to Present Time

After a while and the two women were well on their way to recovery the tension fell. Tsume, Tenzo, and the Hokage listen to Naruto about the event and Tenzo shared his view and the video which with that each called it a day where Tenzo left as did Sarutobi. Though both Tsume and The Hokage's doctor stayed in the extra rooms provided by Naruto so they can be there.

Its been two day since the event and the two woman were still resting in Naruto's house. Currently visiting were, Tsume who brought the Haimaru triplets along to stay with her which Naruto agreed whole heartily. Also there was Anko who was informed by Ibiki about the event and was brought up by Sarutobi with Naruto's permission. Right now Naruto was in his kitchen fixing up some drinks for his guests when the two woman finally woken up.

Kurenai was the first to stir. "U-uh what the hell? What happen? Where am I?" she asked to no one since everyone was in the living room letting the two rest. Though when Kurenai looked around she first remember the night and also noticed that this wasn't her house or her room and her first reaction was to scream…

In a matter of seconds everyone in the house was present in the room though Naruto opted to stand outside since he was sure that the ladies wouldn't want to see a man anytime soon. After a few minutes the women were able to calm down Kurenai and in the process waking Hana. Once Kurenai got herself under control she asked again, "What the hell where am I and what happened. Anko-chan, Tsume-sama what are you doing here?"

Anko decided to answer first. "Well Kurenai-chan what do you remember as of late?"

"I… I remember that I was at the new Genin's graduation party, Hana-chan here invited me to come with and I agreed. We were having fun and maybe had a bit too much to drink so we decided to leave a bit earlier while we were on our way home we both started to feel a bit woozy believing it was from the alcohol we stopped over to the side for a second to rest and get our bearings back. That is when these four men walked up to us; each of them had an awkward look on their face which made both of us uneasy. We tried to get up but we fell back to the ground, then men just laughed and the one who looked the oldest said, 'don't even try you both have a drug in your body to prevent you from moving.'" She stopped choking back some tears that were trying to break free, this was seen by both woman and Anko move to her friend and wrapped her in her arms like a child. Hana was not much better when she started remembering the events she broke down in which her three companions moved to her as did her mother.

Naruto was on the outside listening in trying to control himself from sending an army of clones to the I.T. Department and killing the four men in the most inhumane way not even Ibiki could think of.

That is when Hana took over the speech from Kurenai. "A-after h-he said that they move forward and started to attack us. The punched and kicked one pulled out a kunai and tore at our clothes which were deep enough to start leaving shallow cuts on us. Once skin was visible they started to tear the clothes off and start to…" She choked up here unable to continue the six listeners(dogs included) understood what she meant. She caught herself again and tried to start. "T-th-they s-st-started to touch us, lick, bite. They tore at our pants and ripped them off including the underwear. The four stood back and looked at us before the leader pulled his pants down, and started moving forward. During all this time we were doing all we could which was screaming hoping someone would hear us. It seemed like our prays were answered because mom, someone finally came, and it was Naruto. The boy who everyone said that couldn't do anything rescued us." Tsume knew what her daughter was talking about seeing the video from Tenzo and made sure she thanked the boy for saving her daughter's innocence. **(1)** Hana went on to tell the woman the conversation, the extraction, up till they both passed out.

Both Anko and Tsume were to say the least were shaken by the events that were retold by the two, that is when Anko decided to answer Kurenai's questions. "Well ok then, also Kure-chan to answer your questions, one you already know, two you are in the house of Uzumaki Naruto, after the event he brought you two to his house and got The Hokage and Tsume-sama here and tended to your wounds. I just got back from a mission and I was told by Ibiki and the Hokage brought me here. You have been out for the last two days."

Both women were surprised at this the same though came to both their minds, but Hana voiced it. "Okasan where is Naruto-kun? Since this is his house I would assume he would be here."

Tsume was about to answer when she was interrupted by a slight knock on the door and Naruto began to speak. "I'm here I was sitting at the door listening. As for the reason why I didn't come in is because I would expect it to be better if you saw woman come to your aid instead of a man, or in my case a boy. So over all I believed that a male presence here would have made things worse instead of better. "Naruto finished his speech and stepped into the room holding a tray of tea/ coffee, a few small bowls of ramen and two boxes of pokey on the side, "I assumed after being asleep for two days you would like something, nothing fancy but I can do that later if you would all like to stay for dinner."

They all nodded and Naruto went off to prepare for the evening, Tsume actually offered to help, but was turned down by Naruto with the response of, "You need to watch over the ladies and be there for them and don't worry I got this." He finished with flashing a grin and thumbs up. This made all the women laugh a bit wryly. In their minds two things were racing, and they were boy and cooking, and they weren't too sure about that combination.

That evening Naruto's house was active with the ladies, Sarutobi his doctor, and Tenzo came to check on the women and get statement so they could charge the men who attacked. They each gave their stories and the doctor checked them out one more time, giving them the ok. This lighten the mood a little know they were ok again no lasting damage. Then Naruto came in and announced in a mock formal way with a bow. "Ladies and gentlemen dinner is ready please make your way to the dining room. Thank you." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Which left the occupants at a standstill, which was broke when another Naruto appeared. "Come on food is not going to eat itself and its getting cold. So move it movie it." Commanded Naruto which got everyone's attention. "Oh almost forgot dining room is downstairs take a left and it's the big room with the big table. OK? Cool." Giving another grin and a thumbs up.

They all appeared in the dining room and was met with a gorgeous set up (not going into too much detail since I don't know much about placement) It was a long table with a long dark blue clothe running the length of the table with the plates and other silver wear lining the table. One thing that went unnoticed to the guest were on the walls were two clan symbols one from the Namikaze and Uzumaki painted on the wall over the fire place in the main room( aka den, living room, family room take your pick)

Also laid before them was an assortment of dishes ranging from salads, to soups (mainly ramen), but the main course these huge steaks that were being eyed by the men and the Inuzuka women and dogs alike. Then there was this huge cake set of to the side which was actually a dish he came up called the Konoha Black forest cake (named after the German Black Forest Cake if you get to try it do it. It's amazing). Everyone was practically drooling at the sight when Naruto spoke up. "Oi I slaved in the kitchen for a long time and now you're just staring at it goodness sit down and eat or I will trash it all." Everyone dogs included turned shocked faces to him and then quickly sat down. "There now that's better." Spoke Naruto as he sat down himself. "Wait one second, I must state some rules of the table." Everyone turned to him all very much reluctantly because they wanted to eat now. "Rule one we are all friends here so no titles, Rule two conversation may be made but in a decent manner so no full mouths here, rule three no need to be proper here, but keep it controlled, and the fourth and final rule…" he paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts, which greatly pissed off the others. "Enjoy," said Naruto motioning towards the food with a smile.

With that everyone dug in. about three hours later and a couple cakes which were a hit and recipe was asked for. Everyone was full. Naruto put up the offer again for those present to stay the evening which all but Tenzo, and Sarutobi agreed to since they had duties to tend to.

As the two were departing the Hokage spoke to Naruto. "Naruto-kun thank you for the dinner this evening. Also I wanted to offer you commission in the Shinobi forces, I believe after that night you earned it."

This caught the attention of the others. "Thank you sir, but I will have to decline." responded the blonde. Which this answer surprised everyone and sadden one in particular.

"But why not you always said you wanted to join."

"True sir, but right now I have seen the older and now I want to join my age group and try again, don't worry I didn't give up on my dream. I just want to go again. But hear me now if this or something like it happens again I'm taking you up on your offer. Twice is enough." This made everyone laugh at the response he gave.

"Well then I guess I can live with that, classes start in two days so don't forget. Well I guess I better get going and thank you again Naruto-kun." With that he **Shunshined **away as did Tenzo. Naruto turned to the others, "Well ladies choose the rooms you want besides mine of course and then whatever." With that Naruto fell backwards and promptly fell asleep. The woman all moved toward Naruto as they saw him fall expecting something wrong, but when they got close they heard snoring, which made them shake their heads and some giggle. It was then two Clones that were sent to wash dishes came out and one said, "Well looks like the boss over did it."

Clone two, "Yep, seems that way."

Clone one turned to the assemble women and said, "Well ladies we better take care of this lump, you all have a good evening and he will be better in the morning, goodnight." With that the two lifted him up and took him to his room. The women sat here bewildered at what just happened when they just shook their heads and some spoke, "crazy blondes." With that they went to turn in for the night.

The next morning after a quick breakfast the doctor left, and now all who was left was Kurenai, Hana, Anko and Tsume, and the nin-dogs. The opted for waking up a bit later. When they came down the stairs they were met with the sight of Naruto in long workout pants and shirtless though with mask on, cooking another meal and munching on a pokey. Each woman stared at Naruto he looked perfectly sculpted, no hint of fat on his body, they could see his perfectly formed muscles. Out of the four Tsume was able to control herself though she did have to admit Naruto was turning into quiet a looker. Though when she looked to the other three, you could say they had it and bad. Save for Kurenai, where she was a bit unsure though curious**(2).**Her daughter and Anko were another story and with the small trickle of blood and the drool, well she just didn't want to know what she was thinking at the moment, or ever.

Naruto himself was completely clueless of his surroundings, where he was usually on guard. Though since it was his own house and it was under so much protection he didn't really care, but this morning after the doctor left he forgot about the rest of his guests. Which now two of them looked ready to attack him at any moment. He went to get a plate from the shelf and that Is when the women got a glimpse of his front, hard six pack washboard abs… so on and so forth… (hate describing guys). And at that moment if not restrained by Tsume and the dogs Naruto would be no more. Naruto heard the growling and turned towards the source and he was Anko and Hana being restrained by Tsume and the nin-dogs. While Kurenai had a slight blush but standing in the far back. He then looked down and saw the reason… He created a quick **Kage Bunshin** and **Henged **it into a shirt which he threw on before turning sheepishly towards the woman, "Umm Sorry about that kind of forgot you were here." This made everyone face fault. "Well how about some breakfast?"

After a quick breakfast the women were ready to go. Naruto was at the door waiting for them, now in decent clothes. "Thank you again Naruto for everything you did for us we are in debt to you." said Tsume.

"Yeah thank you so much Naruto-kun if it wasn't for you me and Kurenai here might not be here." said Hana that went forward and pulled Naruto into a tight hug. Well actually a bit tighter than usual, either from Hana trying to get a good feel of him…. No she was actually shaking slightly Naruto wrapped his arms around her and she flinched a bit.

With that reaction since her ear was right next to his mouth he said in a quiet whisper that almost no one but her could hear. "Now don't lie to me, but I'm assuming male contact." She responded with a quick nod. "Well ok then I'm sorry, but just want to say I'm always here for you. All you have to do is ask ok Hana-chan?"

Hana responded with another quick nod and a smile graced her lips and with the same whisper, "Thank you Naruto-kun." With one more quick squeeze she let go.

"Oh don't worry about it you are some of my closest friends so don't worry about it. Also I just want to say if ever you need anything or just want to get away my house is open to you all. Just **Shunshin **here and I will know because I have seals all over this place and most are linked to myself." he said rolling up his sleeve and running a hand down his arm. What appeared was a bunch of seals rolling up his arm almost looking like tattoos. "These link me to my house and my house is probably the safest place in this village at the moment. I actually added an office for the Hokage if the need arise."

The Women in front of him were shocked this young ten year old did all this and then he failed the Genin exam, something doesn't add up. "Well thank you for the offer Naruto, but could you answer a question for me?" asked Tsume, and with a nodded from Naruto she continued. "You have done all this the seals the **Kage Bunshin **and so on but how the hell did you fail the Genin exam?" This question perked every ones interest.

"Well to be honest I did it on purpose." Responded the blonde.

This floored everyone, "But why would you want to fail?"

Well the answer to that is a bit more complicating. See for one at first I was forced because for anything in the world I cannot create a regular **Bunshin**. I have superior charka control but my charka level is too damn high so that why I have to settle with **Kage Bunshin**. The next part is there is a teacher I don't trust and I want to watch him and if need be use myself as a scapegoat instead of an unlikely and foolish minded person." concluded Naruto.

Three of the four women present understood, but curiosity of the fourth got the best of her. "What do you mean Naruto-kun, be a scapegoat?"

Naruto sighed he really didn't want to tell Hana, but she would learn sooner or later. "Well Hana-chan lest just say since the day I was born I was chosen as the village's relief and I have come to accept that fact."

"But why, what has happen to receive this, also it was the first time but what did that guy mean when he called you a demon?" asked the young woman. This sent a shock through the rest of the people assemble.

Tsume decided to step in. "Hana, never say that again. Nev…" she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She turned her to see Naruto standing there, with a too calm of a look on his face.

"One minute Tsume, I just want to say it is fine she doesn't know, though I trust her enough if you want to tell her and in time I believe she should know. Just don't get mad at her." Said Naruto in a calm voice.

Tsume nodded slowly, "Your right Naruto, but Hana never say that again and don't listen to the villagers that say that it's not right." Though her mind was racing, '_Damn I never really wanted to tell her, but then again if they do get together then she will know at some point in time.'_

"Of course okasan, sorry Naruto-kun." said Hana with her head hung low.

Naruto walked over and with a gentle finger lifted Hana's face to look into her eyes. "No worries Hana-chan you didn't know so don't fret over it. Ok?" he said with a warm and caring voice. Which Hana nodded in response.

"Well even though this is a cute site, right now I believe we need to take our leave there are places to go people to see and things to do." spoke Tsume.

Naruto and Hana jumped back with nice blushes on their faces. The three ladies were laughing at their expense.

"Your one lucky bitch you know that Hana-chan, better catch him before I do," said Anko with a wide grin.

"Oh now be nice Anko, you know there is a lot of me to go around, just share…" spoke Naruto. The reaction he got from Anko and Hana were priceless, there jaws seemed to be unhinged and laying on the ground.

Tsume, even though amusing thought before it went any further it had to stop or they will take him up on his offer. "Ok now you three behave and none of that at the moment at least wait for him to graduate then fight for him though now we are leaving."

Both Hana and Anko at the same time said something along the lines of spoilsport to Tsume. Naruto though had somewhat of an announcement to make. "Yes, yes lets all wait till then though I know you must go I want to invite you all over again to give you a tour of the place, just in case you want to come up so you have a feel for the area also I have a surprise for you all also." Finished Naruto with a grin so big you could see it though his mask.

The women nodded and agreed to come back. Then after a few more farewells and teasing they left and Naruto went to his living room to take a seat. "Wow what a week now I need to prepare for the academy all over again… I'm kind of regretting not taking up the old man on his offer now." Said Naruto out loud to no one in particular.

Short Time Skip

Two day later Naruto found himself looking into the room he just left just four day ago after failing his first entry exam on purpose. He actually greatly hated it since he could have been with Hana, but if everything went accordingly at the end of this time Mizuki will try to steal his dad's scroll, The Scroll of Sealing. As he walked into the room he saw he was the only one there save Iruka and Mizuki.

"Ah hello again Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, am I early or is something going on today?" asked Naruto.

Both Chuunin looked up to see Naruto standing there. "Oh hello Naruto, welcome back and yes you are early today, we actually start in thirty minutes." Responded Iruka, Mizuki just stood there viewing the situation already planning on how to make the "demon" have a horrible time this and the following school terms.

Naruto nodded to the men and turned to take his seat which he chooses to take at the back of the class so when his classmates do come he can view them with no problem.

About twenty minutes later the students started to arrive. First was as expected Sasuke. Naruto only assumed it was so he can avoid his fan club if only for a little bit. The next two were Shikamaru, and Shino that arrived about five minutes later. Then about five minutes till class started the rest of the class showed up. The final people to show up was Kiba for one and when he entered the class he caught Naruto's scent and looked up to the back of the class.

"Yo, Naruto!" shouted Kiba.

Naruto heard his name being yelled and he looked towards the source and saw Kiba and his companion Akamaru. "Hey guys how is it going?"

Kiba took a seat next to Naruto, "Not too bad can already tell I'm not going to like this very much.

"Yeah I was surprised that you were here I guess you failed your last exam." said Kiba. Naruto just nodded still a little bit down about the fact and then the nights events on top of it did make it the best day of his life. "That sucks man well this round you will succeed not doubt about it."

"Yeah I can just hope though I bet if I got the chance I could do it before, but due to reasons I couldn't. Hey by the way how is your sister?" asked Naruto he was curious, she seemed fine, but then that was at his house.

"Oh she is doing fine, why do you ask? You better stay away from her you hear me Naruto?" threatened Kiba.

Naruto just smacked his forehead. "Kiba you idiot, for one I was just curious how she was doing and for one just think if I go out with Hana then you can go out with Hinata. I know you like her." explained Naruto.

Kiba sat here doing a good impression of a fish out of water his mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. After a minute he finally found his voice again. "W-wh-what… damn you Naruto damn you and your logic. Though I will agree you do have a good point, but if you hurt her you will pay. Also to answer your question she's not too bad but seems a bit cautious now a days. Especially around men, when we were going out shopping she stayed by okasan almost hanging on her. You wouldn't happen to know why?" asked Kiba.

"Hmm odd, but I have no idea." Naruto lied he knew exactly why she was doing it, but as a promise to Hana and her mother he wasn't going to speak a word of the event especially to Kiba knowing he is very protective of his family.

"Ok…" Kiba started, but was interrupted by two girls that just entered the class room.

"Ha, I beat you forehead now I get the seat by Sasuke-kun." Said a girl with platinum blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Not a chance pig. I beat you here. Sasuke-kun is mine." Retorted a girl with pink hair.

"Oh great the presidents of the Sasuke fan club have arrived. One Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino." Spoke Kiba.

Naruto just shook his head. "Yeah I could have told you that I heard them from a mile away." explained the blonde.

The two girls were still arguing and Naruto was trying not to listen, Sasuke had to choose the seat not too far away from Naruto so they were right there. That is when Naruto cracked. "Will you two shut the hell up!" shouted Naruto.

The entire room went quiet and looked towards the blonde that is when Sakura spoke up, "Who the hell are you baka and how dare you speak out loud in the presence of Sasuke-kun."

It seemed like everyone knew what was going to happen because they took a step back. The next thing that happens was Sakura pulled her hand back and brought it back to slap Naruto across the face.

Though the resounding slap never came, everyone opened their eyes to see Naruto having a hold on her wrist. Naruto saw the slap coming and took action and in mid swing he caught it. He stood up and looked down towards Sakura with emotionless eyes. Everyone had different degrees of surprised showing on their faces. No one actually stepped up against her.

Naruto kept his hold, "Sakura-san correct?" Sakura just nodded never being in this situation before. "Ah ok, well just want to say I have heard a lot about you and your rival here." He said pointing towards Ino. "I must say you know it's not nice to hit people, and if you attempt it again you will get feel how it is to get hit. And I promise you that." He finished in a cold tone that scared a lot of the people.

**(3)**Sakura on the other hand was too high and mighty of herself, "How dare you." She went to strike again but this time with a punch.

Naruto being himself caught the punch as it was approaching, and then pulled up his hand and literally bitch slapped her across the room.

Ino got up and rushed over to her long time friend and rival screaming, "You bastard how dare you hit a girl you monster." That snapped Naruto a second time and he flared his charka and leaked killing intent (KI) which froze everyone in their places. The pressure was suffocating that even Sasuke and the teachers were having issues.

Naruto looked towards the girls and with an ice cold voice, "Hey I warned her didn't I?" He asked around and got nods from everyone including the teachers. "Also I may be a monster to you but sometimes that is what you have to be, to be a ninja, I know life I have seen good and bad and everything in between, and you want to be a ninja. Do you even know what being a ninja means?" he asked. "Wait don't answer that because with how you are, your just a fan girl, not even worthy of being a ninja, not even worth the time for Sasuke I bet." He stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"If Sasuke is anything like me I want a woman that is strong and can take care of themselves. Really I rather have a woman that challenges me not fawns over me. Now to the ninja world, ninja are soldiers for their villages. You will be called on to serve which mean do what the Hokage orders you. Which could mean your first mission outside the village is "take care of a bandit problem" would any of you have an idea what that means?" he asked anyone by now. Which he got looks of understanding for a few but majority of the people are clueless. "Sigh… I see some of you understand, but then majority of your are clueless. When they issue that order it means to eliminate remove make them no more… a simple way to put it is KILL. You will be called upon to kill the enemy of the village for the sake of the village there is plenty of other things but I will not go into those… now if you can't handle that fact then you can just leave. You have no bisuness being a ninja… now for you two." He said pointing towards Ino and Sakura, "You want to be ninjas well looks aren't for the battlefield you won't get any remorse from the enemy, they see you especially in your state you will be attacked first and if your last they will capture you they will use any means to make you break, your prime figures for the slave trade. Now I'm not saying your ugly far from it, but sacrificing your training for looks is bad. You can still be beautiful with the training and you would probably catch Sasuke's eyes then. Though right now You. Are. Nothing!" he said basically spelling out his last few words.

"Thank you for listening, by the way I'm Uzumaki Naruto it's a pleasure to meet you. Also I'm usually a fun loving guy that can be your best friend if you like to be, but if you threaten any of my friends 'my precious people' you will pray you never knew me." he said this in a such a way that they all knew he meant it.

Everyone had their own thoughts, but one was majority and it was, "don't mess with this guy."

Though Sasuke on a power trip was complaining that the power is suppose to be his, that Naruto didn't deserve it.

Iruka was actually nodding his head in agreement to the explanation Naruto gave. He was proud of the boy, he actually kind of regretted not passing the boy, but rules are rules.

Mizuki was at the moment contemplating back up plans because it looked like his plan may not work, but only time will tell.

It was a few minutes before anyone said anything and Iruka took control. "Ah welcome back to your second year of the academy. Thank you Naruto for that insight to our life it was a good wakeup call if you want to call it that. Now let's kick this year off with good merit." Iruka said with an almost sinister smile and with two words the class looked frightened, "Test time."

Scene break/ Time skip next two years

Over the next two years everything was quiet and it seemed like the students in Naruto's class took his speech to heart, especially Sakura and Ino, They were still rivals for Sasuke, but they toned it down a lot both of their attitudes and their choice for clothing changed a bit.

For one Sakura much to her mom's protests cut her hair, when asked what influenced this she said that a boy at school named Uzumaki Naruto. With that name said there was an argument, much heated, one that you don't want to be in the crossfire of. Though in the end Sakura got the lecture on Naruto and complied with her mother though really didn't listen. She was friends with Naruto and knew he wasn't a bad guy though maybe a bit loud and crazy but still a good hearted friend. As for her clothes she forgone the dress and opted for a more shinobi like wear, going with dark green spandex shorts going down to mid thigh, and over that wore a beige thigh length skirt which was split on both sides allowing for easier movement. Her upper body was covered with a white undershirt and a button up pink shirt that matched her hair with her circle (have no idea what that is, is it a clan symbol or something?) place in the middle of her back.

Now for Ino she didn't change as much she still kept her long hair but her clothing was almost identical to Sakura's in the way of style though mostly purple. Though she mixed it up a bit she had adopted the look of either a set of black spandex shorts covered with a purple skirt, or going with black ANBU style pants with purple strips running down the sides. Going up, she had the same set up as Sakura except back with purple; she also wore a pull over blouse set up. When asked by her father about the change she just said a boy at school gave me the idea. When asked if it was Sasuke, she just shook her head no saying it was Naruto. After that Inoichi didn't say anything just smiled and nodded.

Though the two Kunoichi to be had one fashion sense that they mimicked and they only did this on hot days or trying to get attention. They adopted the style from Anko almost they wore fishnet shirts with their button up shirts, left open. The only difference was they weren't as daring they still wore their wraps.**(4)**

Now as for our hero for the past two years much has changed for one he grew and now stands at roughly five foot six, give or take an inch or two, he still wore the same stuff from before. He started to play pranks and since the start he actually got help. He had received help from namely Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji. Yes the lazy bum actually found some relaxation though the pranks even though he always said they were too troublesome. With their team they were almost never caught.

Also for Naruto though with school and pranks his two years were even more interesting. The ladies also known as Tsume, Hana, Anko, and Kurenai took Naruto up on his offer and came back for a tour of his house which lead to discoveries that made them come back for more.

Flashback 

_Naruto was at his home waiting for his guest to arrive, it has been a week since the events of that fateful night and Naruto has invited over Hana, Kurenai, Anko, and Tsume for their tour of the house. He still had a few minutes before they arrived so he thought he would ready some drinks and snacks when he felt a sort of hum run though his body. One of his seals went off signaling the arrival of his guests._

"_Ah welcome, welcome, glad you could all make it. Here you go thought I would make you all a little something to enjoy while you're here." greeted Naruto. _

_"Hello to you also Naruto thank you for having us over." said Tsume. With the three others nodding in response. Though one person couldn't help it, but Hana went over and grabbed Naruto in a fierce hug. Which he happily returned, and amazing feeling no real flinch from her as he did the other day. _

_In a low whisper, "I see your getting better that's great." All she could do is smile and nodded a little while saying, "All thanks to you Naruto-kun." This made him blush a nice color that didn't go unnoticed by the others. Who were all smirking. _

_Kurenai by this time was in full Ice Queen mode while in the village and on missions, the only people she would really hang out with by now is her old teammates for her Genin team, Anko, and Hana. Though when she was away from the village as right now in the vicinity of her friends she couldn't help but drop the mask and be her old friendly self again. Though even though she is friendly with Naruto she was still cautious. _

_Anko well she was Anko, though if anything she could say she was a bit jealous of Hana having a strong caring man even though he is just a boy he proved himself enough to be considered a man in her book. Looking after her and one that was quiet the looker. She has had chances with men before but in the end they all thought of her as a psycho sex freak. Though to popular belief she has never taken that final step and done the deed. So yes she is jealous of her friend, but was happy for her. One thing though she felt safe and wanted while around him like no matter what he would always be there for them and welcome them with open arms if they needed it. Which in the future she will figure out how right she is. _

_Tsume well she is herself, though now she is a lot better since her daughter is a lot better and it seemed like she found her man though she could tell that before since the beginning. Also her respect went through the roof for the young man._

"_Well its nice to see everyone though I see the companions are not here today why is that?" asked a confused Naruto._

_Hana took the chance to answer this, "Well actually they wanted to stay home this round, keep rested, Also they got Kiba to look after." Tsume just nodded in response agreeing with her daughter._

"_Well ok then how about that tour and after depending on the time I could probably cook something for you." Said the blonde to his guests who all agreed, they actually liked his cooking a lot almost could say they loved it and was kind of ashamed of doubting him before. _

"_Well ok then let's go." With that he got up and waited for his guest to do the same. Once they got up they started. Naruto's house was what you could say is basic. It was two stories with a full basement; the house had one master bedroom that took up most of the second floor. I held a large bed that could hold up to five people; it was soft that Hana and Anko couldn't help but jump for the bed. It also had a walk in closet, not too impressive since he was a guy after all didn't need all the space; from there they walked into the master bathroom where all were surprised and jealous of the young man. It was huge, it held a stand up shower that was big enough for up to three people, and it had a Jacuzzi bath that almost looked like a small pool, it had both a shallow and deep end to it. Now besides the other things that you usually in a bathroom there was a door, when asked what was in there he said they were not allowed to enter at the present time, it was a later surprise. _

_They continued the tour though the house which in the end came out to be three extra bedrooms two extra full bathrooms and a half bathroom, he showed them the kitchen, dining, and living room one thing they did notice was there was another door that they were not allowed to enter, which was greatly starting to piss them off. Naruto just kept a smile on his face and said just wait. The finally walked outside, his yard was huge at least two acres in size, they also noticed kind of a training grounds filled with dummies and an obstacle course._

_Though after the look around outside Tsume sensed something that she didn't notice before and thought ask. "Naruto, why is it really humid out here, it hasn't rained in a long time?"_

"_Ah so you sensed that didn't you, wonder how long it would take. I'm just surprised of you Kurenai." said the blonde. _

_Said person looked at Naruto with confusion, "What do you mean Naruto?"_

_Naruto smile broaden, he was almost as bad at Gai by now. "Well now, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't your specialty Genjutsu?" asked the young man which Kurenai nodded in response. "Well then take a look around tell me what you see."_

_Kurenai nodded a bit cautiously before doing as asked. She took a look around and felt a distortion in the air; she started walking back towards the house and put her hand laying it on an invisible wall. She formed her hands into the ram seal and shouted "KAI!" and there was a quick fluctuation in the charka field then a wall appeared. _

_The wall was made up much like the walls that make up onsen, which was actually the first thing said by Tsume, "WHAT!? Naruto you have your own onsen?" yelled Tsume. _

_It took a minute for the others to understand what she said and they all screamed, "WHAT!" They all turned to Naruto who was looking sheepishly scratching his neck and munching on a pokey. _

"_Surprise." Was all he said which made every kunoichi face fault._

"_Wa-what the hell do you mean surprise you have your own onsen!" Anko practically screamed. _

"_Yeah, yeah ok maybe a bad surprise for women." He said though in his defense he put up his secret weapon. "What is was just a little surprise I had, and I was going to let you use it. See how I have it set up even though I'm the only one to live here, I have it separated male, female and if you will coed. Three different sections, also with all the seals on this place you don't have to worry about any perverts, namely Jiraiya. Also I put it up that none of the opposite sex can get into the others area unless allowed by a person of that gender and agreed upon with everyone present. Wait that's not right that only is for males, I could never get it to work that females are not allowed on the male side. So basically you have free rein on all three I can only go into two unless invited, that's when you're here though when you're not I have free rein myself. So you ladies could be here and I know since you accessed the seal barrier, but I can also tell if you're using one of the sections. Also one other thing only you are allowed up here, besides myself, The Hokage, his doctor and Tenzo. If you want to bring someone up with you, say a friend, you have to get it passed by me first. Though if they have no ill intentions against me then it should be fine."_

_The four women present were in their own little worlds at the moment. Though one thing is that they would take Naruto up on his offer and use the onsen to its full potential. Though on the side note Anko and Hana after hearing the part of no restrictions to women came up with some interesting plans that included our young hero. Tsume saw the two women and already knew they were planning something, though what they were, she did not want to know at all. Kurenai like the offer the young blonde put up and she knew she could trust him. Also the deal about perverts blocks she like. She actually already had one person she wanted to invite over. _

_Anko was the first knocked out of her thoughts. "Good answer Naruto, because if it was different we may have some problems here and we don't want problems." As she said this she pulled out a kunai. _

"_Oh is that a threat now Anko?" asked Naruto which Anko just nodded. "Oh, but do you remember who is in control here, you know I can with just a snapped take that offer away." He said in a clam voice. Though when he said that Anko's eyes opened wide. "Ah I see you know what I am talking about now I ask you again was that a threat or was I just hearing things? _

"_Wha-what are you talking about I didn't say anything you must be going crazy Naruto-kun." replied Anko with an almost too sweet of smile. _

_Naruto just shook his head, "that's what I thought." He said while munching away on a pokey, "So now what?"_

_Hana was the first to speak, "Even though I would love to stay for a soak and more, I have to get to my Genin team, damn D-rank missions suck." This made the three older women chuckle at her expense._

_Tsume nodded at her daughter's response, " Good choice Hana, also even though I don't have a Genin team to go to I still have a wannabe Genin at home to take care of so I will have to pass myself as well, though you will see me around more often than not." _

_Anko was up next, "Well I have work to do at the IT department, but I might come over this evening."_

_Last but not least Kurenai, "Well thank you very much for the offer Naruto, though I have places to be, though I might come back this evening with Anko-chan here."_

_Naruto nodded to all present, "Well ok then I guess I will see you two this evening. Well I might not see you, but I know you're here." He said looking towards Anko and Kurenai. "As for you two I guess I will see you around, though don't be strangers ok?" he said to Hana and Tsume. Who in turn nodded to the young man. "Well till then."_

Flashback end

Over the years they women did as said and they came and came again at least three times a week if not more some came more often than others, namely Anko and Hana. Also Kurenai invited her friend which was the only invite over the years. The woman was Uzuki Yuugao Kurenai and Anko's friend she was by now a full member of ANBU special forces.

As for the others in his class they took his words to heart and started to train harder, even the Sasuke fan club even though still present was dwindling a little.

One thing above all that was mysterious was Naruto himself after he made that speech at the beginning he became a bit mellow and didn't care much for rules; he became the prankster of the class. The, as Sasuke calls him, dobe of the class. Though if you were to follow him after class which many have tried but only a few like could do, mainly this prank team, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Also at times Hinata was caught using her Byakugan. You would see him training and working himself into the ground. The only reason for his reaction at school was to throw off the competition and a particular Chuunin.

Though when it came time Naruto made himself know and he kept that authoritative aura around him which made everyone know even if he is a slacker he is still a force to be reckon with.

Over the years even though it was subtle and quiet Naruto and Hana have been getting closer and closer over the years, basically when the two were not busy the two of them could be found hanging out with each other and getting closer especially when alone at his place they would put the coed onsen to use. **(5) **Though on the side Hana and Anko were really taking Naruto's words to heart and the sharing, sounded nice.

Then last, but not least. By the end of the year and near graduations for Naruto, congratulations were in order for two others. Hana As of now made Chuunin and Kurenai made Jounin.

Scene Break

It was another day here in the Village hidden hind in the leaves it was one of the last days in August and fall was rapidly approaching. It was a quiet morning, the citizens of Konoha were just starting to wake up and take to their normal tasks. The civilians were starting early to open their shops, somewhere already buying to try and beat the rush of later. Above them they could see the village shinobi rushing towards the Hokage tower to receive and report missions. Academy student were waking up and getting healthy breakfasts so they can be alert for their shinobi entry exams, yes today was graduation day for Naruto's class.

At the Hokage tower it was busy as always, here you could find Sarutobi Hiruzen sitting in the dispatch office handing out orders to his shinobi and receiving reports from the ones that just returned. Yes today was just another normal day as anyone could see until Sarutobi jumped up from his chair. Everything stopped; it was not every day that your leader just jumps out of his chair. "Hokage-sama is everything ok?" asked one of the present shinobi.

"Oh yes of course sorry just got the chills it's a bit cold in here," replied the Hokage. Though in the back of his head the first thought that came to mind was,_ 'Naruto, what are you up to know.'_

Everyone looked at him oddly, because it was almost 80 degrees outside and they had to move to the outside office because it was too hot in the tower itself. Though none of them spoke and just went back to work thinking that their Hokage was just a bit sleepy still. After a few minutes nothing abnormal happened till when Sarutobi was handing a mission scroll to a Genin team he disappeared as if he was summoned or was a shadow clone that just dispelled.

Everyone stayed calm for the time being thinking that their Hokage was just playing a trick on them but after a few minutes of him not showing up again they started to worry. They were about to sound the alarm when they heard a resounded explosion outside. As they rushed outside the looked to where the smoke was rising and it was coming from the top of the Hokage monument. They also saw that they were not the only ones that came to the blast almost all shinobi.

As the shinobi, came prepared for battle what happen next shocked them. "GOOD MORNING KONOHA!" Came the voice of none other than the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, but what shocked them more was that his face on the Hokage monument was moving as if it was himself.

Everyone was shocked still; the Hokage that was once thought to be dead from the Kyuubi was speaking again and through his face on the mountain. Then another voice came, "Yondaime-sama don't scare the village it's still early in the morning." This was said by the Shodai Hokage. Now people were starting to freak out, first the fourth now the first what next the Nidaime?

"Sorry Shodai-sama, just thought It was needed since when did we ever expect to be able to do this also throw something at them for dishonoring my final wish." Spoke Minato.

"He does have a point there brother," said the Nidaime Hokage.

"Sigh so he does, well then let do what we came here to do…. Oh wait we forgot Sandaime-sama," spoke the first.

"Oh yeah where is the old man haven't seen him yet. I thought he was summoned like the rest of us," said the fourth.

"So I was summoned, interesting. And I have a good idea about who did this." Spoke the third. "Also what are we doing since we were all summoned?"

The fourth looked over to the third before he spoke. "Well to answer your first question your right it was him, two we were summoned to rock." After he said that another big explosion happened on top of the monument and appeared the four Hokages in a band setting. Having Minato as singer, the Shodai on lead guitar, Sarutobi on bass, and the Nidaime on drums.

Sarutobi thought to speak up, "What the hell is this and whatever this is I don't know what to do with it," he said as he looked at his fellow Hokages.

All of them turned to him with shit eating grins plastered on their faces. Till Minato spoke up, "Don't worry old man it will come naturally, you'll see. KONOHA WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU THIS MORNING NOW LETS GET STARTED, THIS ONE IS THE SOUND OF MADNESS!!! "

That is when the Shodai started playing followed by the Nidaime and then just as Minato said his hands started to move on their own. Minato saw this and kept his grin plastered to his face and started singing.

(Sound of Madness by Shinedown, I do not own!)

**Yeah, I get it,  
You're an outcast.  
Always under attack.  
Always coming in last,  
Bringing up the past.  
No one owes you anything.  
I think you need a shotgun blast,  
A kick in the ass,  
So paranoid. . .  
Watch your back!!**

**Oh my, here we go...**

**Another lose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
I'm still laughing like hell.  
You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine. **

**I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

After the song started everyone was on the streets, looking toward s the Hokage monument, most of the older generation were banging there heading against walls tables whatever to try and get the sound to stop. While most of all the younger generations between ten and thirty give or take a few older and younger people were starting to like the sound more and more.

**I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
If there's an afterlife,  
Then it'll set you free.  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
You think that crying to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.**

**I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

Naruto himself was sitting there with Katsumi, Kami, Shinigami and Kushina having some sake laughing at the demise of the village for not honoring the last wish of Yondaime. (AN. Kushina doesn't know that Naruto knows that he know that she is his mother so yeah if you were wondering they just happen to be hanging out.)

**I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up...  
When you gonna wake up and fight...**

**I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

Naruto heard the end of the song coming up soon and decided to make his way back to the Hokage monument to inform the Hokages that there band debut has to cut short due of the events that will happen this day.

**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

**When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?**

"Holy shit that was fun can we do it again?" amazing this came from Sarutobi.

The three other Hokages just laughed out loud at their counterpart reaction they actually thought he would be the one to protest, but they just assume his young and wild side wanted out and this was a way.

"Well really we need to check with our manager before we can do that," said the Shodai. Though once he completed it Naruto **Shunshined **right in front of them. "So what do you think boss we have enough time for one more?" he asked Naruto.

"Well first of Shodai-sama you still out rank me even though you are deceased. Also to answer your question sorry, but not really, time is about up for this round and the academy is about to start so I need to go and graduate. I will see when the next round is and will get back to you."

"Aww damn!!!" came from all four of them, which made Naruto laugh out loud. "Honto ni Gomen nasai, though give me a little bit then I will bring you guys back for another show and for a bit longer," said Naruto with a slight disappointed tone. He really liked having his father and the other Hokages here and it was fun messing with the village, but all good things have to come to the end.

"Yeah he is right guys and there will always be another time and also the old man here has to get back to his paper work," said Minato. "By the way jiji how is your paper work?"

"By all means Minato I hate you now and I will hate you forever. How in hell did end all Kage's torment of paperwork how damn it how?" ask and shouted Sarutobi. Also by now the two other Hokages were listening in as well.

"What are you talking about Sandaime-sama?" asked the Shodai Hokage.

"This man over here has figured out how to beat the Kage's most dreaded enemy!"

"Really Yondaime-sama you really figured out how to beat the Kage's most dreaded enemy?" asked the Nidaime.

"Yes actually and I am amazed the other Hokages haven't figured it out especially you Sandaime-sama also know as the professor, among other titles." Minato said with a mocking tone. "It's a jutsu that even starts with Kage. Ring any bells?"

The three Hokages took up a thinking pose trying to decipher what the Yondaime meant. On the side Naruto was trying to contain his laughter, which did not go unnoticed by the three.

"What are you laughing about gaki?" asked the Shodai Hokage.

That is when he couldn't hold it anymore he busted out laughing. "S-so-sorry Shodai-sama its just that I know the Jutsu he talking about I've known about ever since Katsumi-chan taught it to me."

Each Hokage had a different reaction.

Shodai, _'..._'

Nidaime, '_What does this young boy know that we don't_.'

Sandaime, '_Katsumi, Katsumi, what did she tea... No, no it can't be its so easy no._'

Though Minato had a different reaction, "WHO IS THIS KATSUMI YOUNG MAN HOW WOULD YOUR MOTHER BE IF SHE HEARD YOUR RIGHT NOW!!!!" Then everything went silent, no one spoke, no one moved, no one even breathed. You could have sworn everyone in the village turned into the Aburame clan.**(6)** It was so quiet you could hear a sebon needle fall from miles away. Minato sat there for a second and thought, 'Why did it get so quiet, is it something I said?' He continued to think then it hit him, "Oh my I said that out loud didn't I?" Minato asked. The now eight people nodded. Kami, Shinigami, Kushina, and Katsumi just arrived when he said that.

Minato stood there for a second before scratching the back of his head while grinning, "Well then this was fun… but I forgot I got something to do, ok good bye." With that Minato disappeared in a puff of smoke.

That is when Naruto mumbled to himself or at least he thought to himself, "Great going tousan didn't expect you to go out like that." Which made the assembled people go quiet again; "shit I said that out loud didn't I?" they nodded again. "Well this was all good and fun but I got to get to the academy good bye." and he **Shunshined** away.

Now everyone was sitting there confused wondering what the hell just happened when Kushina spoke up, "Well it must be true father like son or in this case son like father." This made the assembled people face fault.

"**Well I guess this has been fun, but we must be going," **spoke Kami. All assembled nodded reluctantly the liked their visit back to the world of the living, but knew they must go back.

With that everything happed at one time the stage exploded the two remaining Hokages along with Kami, Shinigami, and Kushina disappeared. Now stood Katsumi, and Sarutobi. (A.N. the Genjutsu that controlled the monument is now gone)

"**Excuse me Sandaime-sama would you like an escort to the tower**?" asked Katsumi.

"No, no that's fine Katsumi. No I'm heading home right now because me and Naruto are going to have a chat tonight and there is no getting out of it," said Sarutobi.

"**Yes sir Hokage-sama, but I must ask what about your work**?"

Sarutobi looked to her with a grin and made the familiar seal and spoke, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. My dear Katsumi I finally figured it out." With that he ordered the clones to get to work and he **Shunshined **away.

Katsumi was all alone now and she was now getting bored she had nothing to do but when she looked around she realized that the village was still looking to the monument like if they were in a trance then a idea came to her and she started to laugh and laugh hard. She looked towards the village and then **Henged **into her fox state and looked at the village and saw they were not moving but not out of fright they were still blanked minded. She saw this and hung her head then laid down. **"I tower the Hokage Monument and they act if I'm not even here this was a bust."**

That is when someone knocked out of their stupor and screamed and Katsumi's ears perked up and she looked. "**Now this is more like it," **she roared and laughed. After a minute or so on the Monument she jump and was what looked to be about to land in the village but right before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, with a shadow of a laugh still In the air.

Naruto

"Hello Iruka-sensei sorry I'm late for class," spoke Naruto as he entered the classroom

"Oh good morning Naruto welcome, and don't worry about being late today your actually the only one here." responded Iruka motioning towards the empty class.

Naruto was confused, "Uh Iruka-sensei isn't the exam today?"

"Yes there is Naruto, but due to this morning's events, classes will start a bit later. You wouldn't happen to be the cause of this wouldn't you Naruto?" said Iruka.

Naruto just looked to Iruka taking up his usually pose looking sheepishly to Iruka, "I would be lying if I said no, so yes I take full responsibility"

"I thought so, but I will let you pass this time because one it was fun, two no harm, and three this will be a good test to tell who will be truly prepared." said Iruka.

"Well ok I will just take my seat now." said Naruto as he moved towards his chair.

About thirty minutes later students started to arrive starting with Sasuke who took his spot a chair away from Naruto and soon after that the other students started moving in some alone some in groups and then the official presidents of Sasuke's fan club Ino and Sakura arrived. Though today they seem rather quiet and they were both pale like they have seen a ghost**(7)**. As a matter of fact the entire class was like that beside Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto and the academy teachers. The two girls just walked in and took seats in the back of the class not even bothering about Sasuke.

Once everyone arrived Iruka looked up and saw it was time. He was actually smirking inwardly about the class since most of them were shaken up. "Good morning class welcome to your graduation day prepare yourself because we start now." That knocked everyone a bit as Mizuki started handing out the written tests.

The day went as followed and continued though till then end when it was the three jutsu test the **Henge,** **Kawarimi** and, **Bunshin **and it was Naruto's turn. "Ok Naruto I want you to use **Kawarimi **with this Kunai." He did as told and with flying colors. "Ok now I want you to **Henge **in to one of the Hokages." Naruto did so and turned in to the Yondaime Hokage and shocked everyone assembled, a perfect transformation almost as if he just grew some inches, and changed his clothes. "P-Perfect Naruto now the **Bunshin**." Naruto nodded with a bit reluctance he still couldn't do this and he couldn't use **Kage Bunshin**, but when in doubt he has to fail if he want to complete his mission, but he hated failing if he didn't need to. So he did it he performed the clone jutsu and it happened. "You fail I am sorry Naruto."

"Come on Iruka he didn't do too bad he did everything well enough." said Mizuki.

"No he can't pass he didn't do well enough on his written to pass so no can do." responded Iruka.

(As we all know Naruto is sad Mizuki's deal and that is where we find Naruto now.)

Time Skip to the forest 

Naruto was sitting on a tree branch not too far away from where he is suppose to meet up with Mizuki just looking though the scroll. "Hmm so dad what did you leave in here for me to learn." he asked himself. He found plenty of information on Ninjutsu, and seals. Also he found two letters addressed to him from his mom and dad. Though soon after he thought he should get going so he sealed the scroll in his arm and took a kunai and **Henged **it in to the Yondaime's scroll of sealing and slung it on to his back.

(Time skip past Iruka and now we are at the point of reveling)

"You are the Kyuubi!" shouted Mizuki

Naruto took up a thinking pose and pondered the information. That is when Iruka shouted. "Mizuki why did you Naruto you're not th…"

He was interrupted by Naruto chuckles. "It is alight Iruka-sensei I know, but it's funny."

The two looked at Naruto with confusion, "What are you talking about you little demon." shouted Mizuki.

"Mizuki, Mizuki, Mizuki, you are a fool I have know of the Kyuubi since I was three years old also with a little tampering and boosts I'm not that easy of a target as you might think…"said Naruto with a grin that actually scared Mizuki a bit. "Well Iruka-sensei I want to retest and here is my clone. **TIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" shouted Naruto. The spectacle in front of Iruka and Mizuki was amazing Hundreds of Naruto were scattered though out the forest all looking towards Mizuki.

"Mizuki you are guilty of breaking an S-class law you are her by under arrest and sentenced to death, but not before a trip to Ibiki. Have a nice day guys take him out."

(Time skip again past Iruka giving Naruto his Hitae and Iruka being admitted to the Hospital now we find Naruto in front of Sarutobi Hiruzen)

"Hey jiji, what did you need to speak to me this evening" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork with a warm smile. "Ah yes Naruto-kun come in and sit down. As for what I want to talk to you about is about this night" he said.

"Uhh, what would you like to know jiji?" asked the blonde with a hint of caution in his voice which was noted by Sarutobi.

From there Sarutobi's smile vanished and a serious look took its place. "Naruto-kun I want to know the truth in a few days the team assignments will be done and I need to know what you're really capable of."

When Naruto saw this he knew he wasn't going to get away without telling him the truth. His once innocent fun loving mask dropped and now he was staring at the Hokage with a pair of dark sapphires that showed knowledge, experience, hate and hurt. Once Sarutobi saw this he actually had to gasp, "Well first off jiji, as you may know already I know of my parents being Namikaze Minato the Yondaime, and Uzumaki Kushina the late Uzukage of whirlpool and the Crimson Death of Konoha."

"Yes I did realize that and you must tell me how or your life as a ninja will be over before it even starts," said Sarutobi in a serious tone.

Even though he put out the threat, his mind was elsewhere. He was if anything floored, how did Naruto figure it out, only him, Tsunade, her apprentice, Jiraiya, and some of Minato's closest friends knew.

"All in due time jiji." The blonde said with the same serious tone.

Sarutobi just sat there thinking what other secrets can he hold and he didn't think he could handle another one, but he did ask for everything so he going to get it. From there he just nodded to Naruto to continue.

"Well jiji, you may not believe me but it's all true and don't interrupt till I'm done please. " He nodded and then continued, "Well sir this is technically my second life. My name is Patrick Michaels; I was a 25 year old airman from a far away country. I died during a combat and I was meet at the gates of heaven and taken to God, who introduced me to his sisters Kami and Shinigami, and they gave me a mission basically take young Naruto's place. I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. It was the thought of Kami herself that Naruto wouldn't be able to handle the stress of the villagers, and shinobi alike.

"Now you are probably wondering how I know all this information. Well back in my first life there was a Show called Naruto. Currently this life is playing out exactly how it did in the show except for my parts since I have altered them." He stopped to let the information sink in.

The old ninja was supporting a shocked face and was currently trying to pull his jaw off the ground. He kept asking himself is this true or just a way to pull my leg he kept asking this over and over.

Naruto noted the old man's disbelief. "If you're not convinced here let me show you something." As Naruto spoke he flew through the hand seals and shouted **Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **Then instead of a puff of smoke a portal opened up and out stepped two women. One with long reddish-brown hair wearing a white kimono and the other had Long jet black hair wearing a black kimono. Both looked amazingly gorgeous both their hair was rippling down their backs like waves both had bodies that woman would die for.

They looked so good that even Sarutobi was resisting the urge to skyrocket away with a nosebleed. To just a small one in which he was desperately trying to cover up. "Hey Kami-chan Shini-chan welcome to the land of the living."

"**Naruto-kun why have you summoned us you know you shouldn't abuse your powers like that."**Said Kami while Shinigami nodded her head in agreement.

"I am truly sorry my ladies but jiji-san over here wasn't buying my story about where I originally come from and how I know so much. So I kind of need proof." Said Naruto, while scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly to the two Goddesses.

Both of the ladies sighed and turned to the old monkey and said, "**Everything he has told you is the truth."**With that said right before they left they heard a loud thump. All eyes turned to where Sarutobi once was sitting. Now what is presented in front of them is one Sarutobi being face down on his desk and if you looked closely you could see I nice dent on the desk which is his forehead made.

All three stood there staring till Naruto broke the silence, "I think we broke him." And the two women just nodded their heads dumbly in agreement till they all broke out laughing at the expense of the old Hokage.

Once Hiruzen came around and confirmed he wasn't dreaming he listen to their stories from when they met Naruto to present learning what skills he has in his arsenal, which included one of his father's prized Justus the basic form but not finished **Rasengan.**

Curious to this thought Hiruzen had to ask, "So what level are you at right now?"

Naruto looked over to the two goddess and they both nodded. Then he sigh and said, "Well old man if I take off all my suppressions, which are my charka and weight seals, note this is not using Kyuubi's charka, I could take down the Jiraiya in a all out battle unless he uses Sannin mode then I could only hold for a bit, but after the fight I would be asleep for at least a week if not longer. Now with Katsumi-chan add the other two Sannins not in sage mode or I could probably fight two S-class nins. Say if Itachi and Kisame attacked I would be able to fight and hold my own if I go one on one knocking them out would be fairly easy, but it comes with a price if I go all out with Katsumi-chan's charka I am likely to cut my life span in half even with my superior healing ability so basically it a do and/or die situation. Though that's with powers, right now I have superior charka control almost to the level of low to mid Jounin even though I still can't my a regular **Bunshin **I have the charka capacity of a low Jounin when I turn twenty one I will be kage level my Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are both mid to high Chuunin if not low Jounin level. I am a low level Seal master, I can identify break down but not to the point of removing. And last but not least Genjutsu can identify and dispel, but when it come to personal use I can't do it to save my life unless I have a seal connected to it."

When Naruto finished his speech Sarutobi just sat there with an emotionless face, but inside he was flipping out. He had enough today and just wanted to get a drink and read his "Icha Icha." He sat back in his chair and turned to look out the window for a minute before turning back and saying, "Well Naruto this is quite a bit of information you have told me. I will have to think over it because this puts a new twist on things, but for now let's call it quits. Come back at 7AM tomorrow and we will discuss any changes if there are."With that all three nodded at the old Hokage. Kami and Shinigami each gave Naruto a hug and bid the Hokage farewell, Kami disappeared in a sea of bright light and Shinigami melted into the floor. Then Naruto took his leave out the door and left to his house.

Hiruzen sat heavily down in his chair summoned some clones ordered on to get some sake and they all sat down, "Ok you are me and you know what the problem is so we must figure out a solution." They all nodded and got ready for a long night of thinking and decision making

* * *

Author Notes:

Jutsu List:

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** - Shadow Clone Technique

**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - **Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

**Rasengan** -Spiral Sphere

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu:** Summoning Technique

**Three academy Jutsu**

Author Notes from story:

**(1)**I hope you know what I'm talking about if you don't well too bad.

**(2)** Queen appearing, however, for Naruto, Tenzo, and the Hokage she was still a bit warm but cautious.

**(3) **Just want to say I have nothing against Sakura or Ino, I actually like them to a point, but it has to be done.

**(4) **Basically their outfits from Shippuden, with a twist.

**(5)** Before you get thoughts they are still young they are wearing bathing suits… though for how long I don't even know yet?

**(6) **The faces on the Hokage monument are still moving though the whole conversation and the voices are still projecting.

**(7) **As I said before they did tone it down, but they also still fought for Sasuke, though right now to sum it up they were just quiet.

Well there you go chapter five. Again comment if you like, flame if you must I know there may be some errors I will fix them later. So now we are through with the academy.

Next chapter will be on a bit of history and action and cretin items coming to light, also this chapter will take me a lot longer to finish, school has been priority at the moment so I will work when I can.

Then last but not least, I want to know if I should include the wave arc, I will be posting a poll not to long after this, and is located on my profile page. When In doubt if I don't include it I have one filler scene then I might just jump to the Chuunin exams. Though if I do include it the filler will be there and the arc as well Let me know

Well till next time Ja ne


	6. Author Notice Sorry

Damn I hate wirting these things...

Hello fellow readers and writers. I have to regretfully inform you that my story **Second Chance, New Hope**, is currently being discontinued, till some major and minor revisions are able to be made (mainly my first chapter as it has come to my attention that not many people continue on after it). It has come to my attention that following the completion of my new chapter that during editing and revising that I didn't like the direction of my story as well as some things didn't match between my pervious chapters and the new one. So when in doubt I had to scrap till further notice. I will also say that I was a little disappointed in the review department. So in turn I'm hoping with revising I will be able to please the reader a bit more. Though I want to thank the few that have actually made comments.

Now as of time tables, I won't be expecting much work to be done with this story for a while since classes and work have really bogged me down. I can say that I may start posting around mid to late May since classes will be ending.

Now as for my other story,** Why?** I'm working well towards the completion of the next chapter and the following chapter as well. I'm looking at maybe in a couple weeks before I post a new chapter at earliest of late next week (this is a big maybe).

Also if you are wondering why I am taking so long to post is because of reasons I stated above as of college and work, but also I am trying to finish at least two if not three chapters before posting one. This way I am able to make sure I don't make a mistake like I did with my first story and I know how it will all play out. Also this will be the format for all my new stories I make in the future so if I take two sometimes three months to post then now you know.

Again I am sorry to everyone who to the time to read and review. Also to all the favorites and alerts. I will try and make the fixes as soon as possible and rerelease for your reading pleasure.

And till then ja ne

Mike2695


End file.
